


Throne of Shadows ((FINISHED))

by RA_Rising



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 31,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_Rising/pseuds/RA_Rising
Summary: An Overwatch AU story set in a fantasy medieval times. Completed, sequel in progress.Four great kingdoms stood before the great war. Now only three remain. One lone survivor seeks out vengeance for his fallen kingdom and makes unlikely allies along the way.





	1. Intro

Long before recorded history, four kingdoms stood. 

To the north stood the Kingdom of Ivory, a haven for humans to exist peacefully amongst one another. The largest of the four kingdoms in all, with what was thought to be the most powerful army of all the kingdoms. A kingdom both feared and respected for having been the sole kingdom to have slain the dreaded dragons that plagued the peaceful lands. 

To the west, the Elvish Kingdom. A place for all the races of Elves to coexist, though segregated into ranks. High Elves taking the highest tiers of the community, dictating life and governing the use of magic. Wood Elves and Light Elves amongst the army and working class, and the Dark Elves pushed into slavery to those of the higher races. 

To the East, The Kingdom of Faeth. This was a place of religion, of where all the Gods and Goddess' were worshiped, where their teachings resided. While they held no army, they were the voice of reason between the kingdoms, a place of neutral ground where Kings of waring lands would meet for truce and treaty. Many would set out in pilgrimage to this holy land to become men of the Faeth, to be set in light in the eyes of the one God all prayed to, Ocarus. All except one kingdom. 

The Obsidian Kingdom, recently renamed the Kingdom of Shadow set deep in the far south. Where the ruling God was named, Azrail. The God of Death. This was once a magnificent  kingdom that was respected in it's own rights. Despite its name, it was where many came every year to honor those that passed. This kingdom was considered the guards of the Gate to the Underworld, the closest one could get to speaking to their lost loved ones. Tributes were made every year to keep the God of Death satisfied, for fear he may rise his army to take over the land of the living. 

Then tensions between the Obsidian Kingdom and the Kingdom of Ivory grew and the Great War began. Three generations passed, the war never seemed to have an end, many died for a war they did not understand. Until the war reached home and the Obsidian Kingdom fell, taken over by Ivory King. Those that still bowed to the former king were killed, thrown in a mass grave, while the rest was forced into submission, sent to work for it's new king. 

Rumors flew through the kingdom like wildfire about the King of Death. That he was beheaded before his loyal subjects, before they were too killed. That somehow he escaped the clutches and lives in fear for what his loyal subjects would be if they discovered him, cowering in fear of the Ivory King. Some even say he was taken prisoner, used as a personal jester for the royal court. Others believe he is out there, plotting his revenge. Whatever the truth, the Kingdom of Shadow slowly faded into a distant memory and any whisper of the kingdom was taken as an act of treason against the Ivory Kingdom. 

Anyone seeking the truth of the Kingdom of Shadow would be quickly disheartened along their journey. All roads passing towards the kingdom were destroyed, what was one royal highways were slowly covered with trees and grass. The mountain passes were soon covered in snow, rock-slides filling any ravine towards the safer paths and the kingdom itself was said to have been destroyed. 

All those remaining living, now fears that Azrail will wake from his slumber and take revenge on his kingdom being destroyed. There are some who still make the journey to the edge of the Forest of Riella, the Goddess of the forest, to pay tributes that they would've paid in the Shadow Kingdom. All in the hopes that Azrail would be satisfied. 

A long ten years passed since the fall of the kingdom, all rumors of the king fell silent, all fear of the God Azrail waking from his slumber were put to rest and life seemed to move on.


	2. Shadows Whisper

Just outside the Faeth Kingdom sat a small town that seemed relatively quiet and peaceful. The near full moon rays illuminated the muddy streets, the brick and mud houses all seeming vacant, with only few fires burning inside in every few houses. All aside from the tavern which was overflowing with life, packed shoulder and shoulder with patrons both drunk and full of spirit. 

The tavern doors opened as a tall, well-built man, shrouded in a black robe, stepped inside, ignored by all within the building. He casually walked through the tavern, heading towards the back, when he stepped through a door, quietly shutting it behind him.

"You're late." A voice boomed at him. The figure said nothing, only glanced over to the human sitting at a small table, sipping at a mug of mead. He motioned towards the empty seat before him, so the figure moved and sat. "Mead?" The figure waved him off. "I know why you're here."

"Do you now?" The figure replied, a deep almost demonic tone echoing out from beneath his hood. "Pray tell."

"You're here to seek vengeance, are you not?" Another sip, "in any normal circumstance I would be more than happy to oblige, but this war you seek even we cannot help you spark." 

"Then why did you call me all the way out here?"

"Information, something too dangerous to send via carrier." The man silenced, glancing around the room, checking for wandering gazes. 

"Out with it Akande." 

"There's a rogue, her fee is heavy, but she never fails. If you've got the gold, she'll get any job done. She's the key in getting your revenge." He kept his eyes wandering, watching every guest in this small room. 

"How do I find her?"

"You don't. She finds you."

The figure chuckled, "and am I to assume she hears all, sees all? Already knows I seek to hire her?" Shaking his head he stood. "What a waste of my time."

"Believe what you will, but she likely already knows. Two days travel south of here, when the moon is full, light a campfire in the clearing at the base of the mountain. If she's interested, she'll come to you." Waving Akande off, he left the room, left the tavern and down the muddy street. Stopping at a solid black horse, adorned in its own black armor, he paused and glanced at the moon, seemingly weighing his options. With an angry growl, he mounted the horse, pulled the reins and shot off into the night, heading south. 

He kept his horse running hard and fast through the night. In the back of his mind, he knew most of what Akande said was gibberish, but any shot was worth taking. He had little to work with and most of his other options were long gone. He'd chance it and prepared himself for another let down. Refusing to stop, his horse powered through the trip, he'd make it before nightfall, he was sure of it. There, he'd set up camp and wait through the night, making plans on where to travel next when nothing happened. 

As expected, he made it an hour before sunfall and then took the time to tie his horse down and set up a campfire. When night was settling in, he gave an upwards glance towards the sky. Sure, the moon did look full but he could only see bits of the moon from behind the clouds. This only added to his aggravation, it all seemed like a waste of his time, time he could be using towards an actual plan. 

The night grew heavy, the sounds around him were quiet, only the occasional wind brushing through the trees. He kept his eyes locked on the bushes around him, never once letting his guard down, a hand steady on the hilt of the blade at his side. Silence settled in around him once more, much different than before. There was no wind, no cricket, not a sound. His hand tightened around the hilt and from the corner of his eye, he caught the softest glimmer. Jerking his head to the side, to see where the light came from, he moved to his feet to prepare himself for whatever may have been out there. 


	3. The Twins

He waited and nothing seemed to change, no one peered from the bushes, no one called out, nothing moved. His hand eased off the blade and his posture straightened, he was done playing games so he called out into the darkness, "Enough. Show yourself!" 

"He thinks he's brave." A childs voice echoed in the wind around him.

"He thinks he's tough." Another childs voice replied.

"Yet he seeks help." The first responded. 

"He cannot go alone." The second said. 

"Children?" He mocked, "do not think me a fool, do not mistake me for being weak." 

"And yet he argues against us." The voices said in unison. "unworthy."

"Come out from the shadows!" He commanded the darkness and only silence returned. 

"Very well." The voices said from behind him. 

Spinning around, he saw two kids standing there, each covered from head to toe in a tattered black robe, only exposing two small, pale hands, holding each others hand tight. "Why is it you've come. It is not you I seek."

"Then who do you seek?" The little girl asked, but the figure had no way to respond, he did not know the name of the one he sought.

"He does not know the name." The boy giggled.

"Then how does he know who he seeks?" The girl replied.

"Enough games. I already tire of your antics. True, I do not know the name of the person I'm looking for, but I know how to call her out. Bring me to her, or go away."

"He threatens us." The boy frowned. 

"He does. This will not sit well." She said softly. 

"But he looks for her, and does know how." 

"Should we bring him to her?" He asked and the two children looked at each other, before the ran into the bushes behind them. 

"Hey, wait!" The man shouted and quickly moved after them. He did his best always keeping them in sight, but their cloaks seemingly blended into the darkness around them. The only chances he ever got to keeping on their tail was an occasional shimmer of light. 

Slidding to a halt, he quickly looked around, trying to listen for sounds of their feet, catch another glimpse of their light, but got nothing. With a drawn out sigh, he turned still peering into the darkness when he smelt something. Rabbit by the smell of it, cooking over a fire. Turning, he made his way towards the smell when he began to see a soft light, slowly begin to burn brighter as he approached. A fire, yes! Maybe this was the right way. 

Breaking through the treeline, he stepped into a small clearing where a house was sitting, big enough for a large family. Along the side of the house, a stable where four horse seemed sleeping comfortably. A fire burning outside, with three rabbits cooking overtop, nearing done. He wondered if the kids were leading him here, or if this was another place he stumbled onto. A hand shifted to the blade again as he moved towards the house, suddenly very aware of his surrounding. 

"He could keep up!" The girl said.

"I'm surprised!" The boy laughed. 

The man jumped and spun on his heel to see the two kids standing there, still holding hands. "Enough games, why did you lead me here."

"Didn't he ask us to bring him here?" The girl asked with a pout. 

"Maybe he lied to us."

"Bring me here? Is she in there?" He asked looking past the kids and towards the house. "So, she really does exist?" 

"Maybe." The kids giggled in unison. "Why don't you go in and find out!" 

Huffing, he turned and headed towards the house, hesitating only briefly. Glancing back towards the two kids, he noticed they were gone once again. All of this better be worth it, with as much of a headache he was getting from the entire ordeal so far. 


	4. The Rogue

Opening the door, he stepped inside and looked around. The house looked nothing out of the ordinary, a fire burning in a hearth, a large table that could easily fit ten bodies, a comfortable sitting area and three closed doors that led elsewhere. Off to the far end of the room, he noticed an opening, shrouded only by a black cloth, but from behind it another fire seemingly was burning. 

Keeping his hand on his blade, he moved the cloth out of his way and stepped into the room. This room was lined with weapons that were hanging on the walls, or laying on the couple of tables in the room. Sitting on a tattered bed sat a women wearing robes of black, though not covering the obsidian armour she wore on her arm and chest, all light armour fit for a rogue. Though covered her head in a hood and shown a black mask, shaped in a skull of a bird. Before her stood the two kids who had briefly bowed and turned to look at the figure. 

"Go on now." She said lightly and the two kids went running out of the room, giggling along the way.

"You should really keep a tighter watch on your kids." He growled stepping towards her. 

"I don't see the need to, they are watchful guardians of the forest around us and very skilled hunters." She did not move from the bed, only neatly folded her hand upon her lap. 

"Their games are annoying, had anyone else been out there--"

"I doubt you came here to speak of the kids." She said cutting him off. "Why is it you've come?"

"Don't you already know?" He asked. "I thought you see and hear all?"

"Rumours, I'm afraid." Standing, she moved past him to grab a kettle off the fire, "tea?" He replied by shaking his head. Pouring a cup, she shifted her mask just enough to expose pale skin and a bright red shade of lips, then took a sip of the drink. "I do know enough so to why anyone would show up at my doorstep, at least those actually seeking me out. Yet, I fail to see why a man such as yourself would search me out."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked watching her as she left the room, and he was quick to follow. 

"By the looks of your armour, you are a man that is highly skilled in combat. Though the armour is refined and fit for royalty, it has seen use. You've been in your own fair share of battles." 

"How can you see my armour?" He asked glancing down only to find his robe was still firmly set in place. There was no armour to be seen.

To this, she chuckled, "I can't, however your response was proof enough. I did however, see the armour your horse has." Turning, she held the door open for him and he stepped outside. 

"My horse?" He asked and saw his horse tied outside, drinking from a trough of water. "How'd you--" Stopping himself, he looked over at her.

"The armour on your horse is impressive. Normally, you'd only see armour like that on the horses of royalty. So, tell me, why are you here?" She asked, yet he did not answer. "You're clearly a man of wealth, by some stature, do you not have men to fight for you? Or are you here because someone wronged you and you cannot get your own hands dirty?"

"Neither of that." He said sternly. "I will not give full details, but I seek vengeance. I have no army, no men to help, but doing this will ignite a war." 

"Oh? So youre target is a man of power, is it?" She mused. "the price will be high for that alone."

"Gold is no option, I will pay you, your weight in gold if you help me." 

"I normally ask for an advance pay for my jobs." 

Reaching into his robe, he tossed a bag her way, one she caught with ease and glanced into. "That should be a decent start, you'll get the rest when the job is complete." 

Holding the bag off to the side, one of the kids appeared, grabbed it and disappeared inside the house. "Very well, and your target?" 

He seemed hesitant to answer and studied her carefully, "alright, you don't have to tell me yet, but I will need more information on our travels." She said turning her attention on his horse. "allow me to gather supplies and we can head out." He said nothing still, only watched her disappear back into the house. 

He noticed the two kids running around grabbing armour and setting up a horse for travel, tying it beside his horse when it was ready to go. When she finally emerged from the house, the two kids were right before her.

"Do you really have to go?" The little girl asked.

"Yea, please don't leave!" 

Chuckling softly, she moved to a knee and placed a hand on either of the kids shoulders, "I'm leaving things in your hands, I won't be gone for long. So take care of your brothers and sisters, stay out of trouble and be good." 

"We will, promise!" They said in unison.

"Good." She nodded and stood, approaching the horses. "Ready?" She asked him. He only gave a firm nod and mounted his horse as she did hers. With one glance back towards the kids, she waved them off and they disappeared into the darkness of the woods. 

They traveled well past dawn towards the south in total silence before she was the one who broke it. "So, you got a name?" 

"Reaper." He answered. 

"Reaper." She echoed in response, thinking it over a moment. "and what kingdom to you hail from?" To this, she did not get an answer, but it caused her to smile. 

"And your name?" 

"NaMara" 

Silence passed between them as he turned to look at her, watching her carefully, "You're elvish?" He asked. "and your name means--"

"Ancient Death." She said looking over at him. "Shouldn't bother you, all things considering your name is Reaper. At least I was born with mine." She mused looking back at the path before them. 

Huffing, he looked back forward as well, falling back into silence once more, their conversation seemingly ending. They continued their travels, throughout the day stopping only at night to rest. Picking back up just before dawn and heading out once more. Their conversations were limited, only speaking when necessary and nothing more. It remained this way for the better part of the first nine days. 


	5. Forest of Riella

As the environment around them changed from what was a lush landscape of greens into a baren landscape. A place where the Great War had some of its greatest battles, most of the life that was once here struggled to survive. They both knew things would only get worse from here, "what's our first stop?" She asked already knowing the answer and yet, dreading it. 

"The Obsidian Kingdom." She pulled on the reigns of her horse, coming to a hault and he did as well, turning to look back at her, "Is that a problem?" 

"You're looking to make enemies of a powerful kingdom if you think setting foot there is going to help anything." She said, but he looked away. "Your target is within the Kingdom of Death? Or are you bringing me on some fantasy trip to apease Azrail?" 

"Enough." He hissed looking back at her. "If you do not wish to continue on, then go back and I will complete this myself." Kicking the side of his horse, he continued on and she remained still watching him. 

Fighting her thoughts a moment, she grit her teeth and rushed up to his side, moving alongside him. "We should find a spot off the road to camp." She said lightly and he only nodded, so they found a flat place and set up camp before nightfall hit. 

Sitting by the fire, she watched him from the corner of her eyes, doing the best to figure out what exactly what his plans were. Still, she received little information about what their target was, but she was beginning to piece it together. 

"You should get some rest, we'll make it to the edge of the forest by afternoon and there won't be any stopping until we're out of the forest." She said lightly.

"Have the forests become dangerous?"

She nodded, "There are many rumours as to why. Azrail growing restless at the lack of tributes, lack of care to the surrounding lands due to the disappearance of the kingdom. Some say the Goddess herself is growing restless, uprooting the very ground in attempt of defiance against the human race."

"Humans specifically?" 

"It was humans that held the Great War. Humans alone that destroyed the land surrounding her forests. Life here is...dying. Just look around you." She sighed turning her head away. "The land cries in pain." Placing her hand flat on the ground, she paused a moment. "life here, won't grow and it angers her." 

"You feel the land?"

"In a sense. They teach you as a child how to feel the land around you, sense life. Makes for better hunting, to hide, to stalk. Helps mages focus on their magic as well."

"And what are you? Just a rogue or do you possess magic as well?" She did not reply. "Will you not answer?"

"You have your secrets, I have my own, Reaper." She stood, "I'll keep watch for a while, get some rest." He watched her walked towards the road and sit upon a rock some distance away. Deciding against following and asking more, he laid down to get some sleep. 


	6. Azrails Hymn

Come morning, when he woke, he sat up looking around only to find her standing and speaking to a small group of Ivory Knights. He caught her bowing deeply, before they continued on down their path and she moved back towards the camp.

"What did they want?"

"Wondering why we were so far outside of the kingdom boundaries. I explained we were on passage to the forest to offer tribute to the Goddess Riella and the God Azrail. They expect us out of the area by nightfall." 

He tsk'd, turning to watch the Ivory Knights on path towards the forest, "and how do you plan on getting us around them?"

"By playing the act." She responded cleaning up the campsite. "Come on." Packing up everything on the horses, they mounted and headed out. They were silent as they headed towards the forest. The Ivory Knights kept at a distance but always within eye sight. "We won't be able to cross into the woods if they keep on us, not if we want to draw attention." 

"Could just kill them." He muttered.

"Not yet. If your goal is the head, don't start at the bottom." she replied softly and he tensed looking over at her, only to find her keeping sight on the Knights. "We might have to think of a different approach, or take a longer less desired route into the kingdom." 

"What route?"

"Another way through the forest." She finished as they made it up to the forest edge. "Just play along a moment, hopefully they move on." Hoping off the horse, she grabbed a pack off the back and then moved closed to the treeline on foot. 

Kneeling down on the ground, she began removing small items from the bag. Three candles, an idol of Azrail and six feathers. She placed the three candles all beside one another and placed the idol before the middle candle. Forming a ring of feathers around the idol, she lit the candles and took a deep breath. 

Softly in a forgotten language, she began whispering softly, the hymn of Azrail. Reaper dismounted and moved up beside her, shocked at the hymn she knew. In a language thought dead. He glanced over to see the knights still at a distance, watching from afar, so he moved to a knee and joined in on the hymn. 

When they finished in unison she bowed to the idol, keeping her head firm on the ground. "Are they still watching."

"No." He responded. "However, they are still nearby." 

"Bow." She said and he looked down at her. "Just bow and keep your head down." 

He seemed hesitant, but did as she said. "When I say run, jump on your horse and go into the woods as fast as possible." He shifted his head to just barely look at her as she took a deep breath, digging her nails into the ground. "Goddess Riella, hear my prayer. We seek passage into your great forest, but cannot with the knights. I ask not of you to harm them, for they have done no wrong, but to diverge them from our path so we may seek refuge within your home. I beg thee, hear my prayer." She finished in a whisper and the world around them fell into an eery silence. 

The ground began to tremble beneath them and Reaper moved to lift up but a firm hand on his arm kept him still. "Stay down." NaMara whispered harshly. The trembling increased, shook beneath them, the sounds of thunder crashing against the ground began to grow louder, until it was almost an unbearable sound. As the horses began growing restless, bucking and neighing loudly in fear, she grabbed the idol. "Go now!" She shouted and in an instant they were both on their feet, jumping on their horses and rushing into the forest. 

He took a moment to glance over to see a herd of deer were trampling from the forest into the plains, effectively separating them from the knights. Turning his head to look over at her, making sure she was still close by, he found her just ahead, guiding the path. 

There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew better. He knew this wasn't the time, he knew she was unlikely to actually answer. Yet, he noticed she was still holding the idol of Azrail tight in her hand, and it only made more questions swarm through his head. Right now was not the time for such questions, he needed to be focus on keeping on her path. 


	7. Out of the Forest

Night settled in on them much sooner than they had expected, but still their place hadn't slowed. They kept riding as fast as they could, even well after night had settled in around them. He knew their horses wouldn't be able to continue on like this, they were well past their limit, he had to say something, mention anything about the horses. She had to have known, she had to have had that thought in the back of her mind. Were the woods so dangerous they couldn't stop for a short break? Did he truly want to find out? 

His anger rose with these thoughts, was this just some stupid test? Was she purposefully edging him on? He wasn't going to lose his horse to some--

Suddenly his thoughts silenced, he noticed a break in the trees not far ahead, the moon clearly shining through. With his anger easing, he gently pat his horse, in hopes it would just pull through, just a bit further. Breaking through the treeline, she pulled back on the reigns of her horse and he did as well, coming to a slow stop. 

Though she did not dismount, her eyes seemed to be scanning the darkness around them, yet it did not stop him from speaking out, "are you insane? We could've--"

"Shh." She said quickly, silencing him. He was taken aback, how dare she silence him? "This way." Turning her horse, she moved through the clearing towards a large hill. Though his anger was once again flaring in his stomach, he followed after her. Over the top of the hill, down near the base, he spotted a small flowing river, not more than a hop across. Glancing curiously over at her as they moved down the hill, only more questions seem to rise, but he only bit his tongue. 

They dismounted and led their horses towards the water, allowing them to drink the water, giving them a moments rest. She quickly moved to set up camp for the remainder of the night and then settled in to relax herself. All without anymore words spoken between them. 

"You pushed the horses far more than necessary." He said suddenly. NaMara said nothing, kept still on her back, arms crossed behind her head and eyes towards the sky. "You could've killed them." Still nothing from her. "Do you care so little for their lives that you--"

"Did you have to push your horse?" She asked and he straightened, thinking. "At any point of the run, did you ever have to get your horse to continue moving?" 

"No, but--"

"Then they were running because we were forcing them to. They were running because they didn't want to be in the woods." He was silent, of course he knew that couldn't possibly be true, there was no way the horses feared whatever was in the woods. They were never dangerous before, thousands of people would make the travel through their every year, so why were they suddenly so dangerous now? Certainly not because of some God. 

Still, his curiosity peaked, "you really don't believe the Gods are the reasoning behind our danger, do you?"

She chuckled and sat up, shifting to look at him. "There are many who believe Riella is angry at us. That the forest has become dangerous because of her anger to all those living. If you'd ask any human or elf alive, they'd tell you the same."

"But you don't believe it."

"What I believe doesn't matter, what you believe doesn't matter. It's what they believe." She said pointing towards the horse. "Something kept them running, we both agree on that, yea? It's an instinctual fear, not one driven by what hides in the shadows, but because the threat was real."

"Then what made them fear the forest that much?" 

"What happens when humans create a home? When settlers move into a new area? They shape the earth around them to fir their needs. They chop down trees, to make their homes. Their beds made from the animals that offer their fur. Their food made from the killing of those same animals." 

"If we go based on belief, then it was Riella who offered that to her children anyway."

"True, only if we take what we need. Which is why we bless every meal before we eat and say a prayer of thanks to the animal who gave their life so we could sustain ourselves. Thus, the circle of life."

"So?" 

"What happens when humans leave the homes they made and no longer travel through the area?" She asked but he did not have an answer. To that, she chuckled, "life returns, trees and grass consume the land that was once originally theirs. Animals flourish, their numbers ever increasing, with no need to be hunted, no fear of it, they only grow in number. Eventually they retake what was once, originally, theirs." 

"Then you assume the horses feared the plant and animal life that sprung up in the forest?" He asked with almost a sneer. The air around them shifted, it felt like it had gotten a bit, colder. He eased off and sat upright, watching as she seemed to stare right through him. 

"All you humans are the same." She said lightly looking away from him. Moving to her feet, she walked away from him, up towards the top of the hill where she once again sat and looked out over the forest. Slowly, her eyes traveled upward where millions of stars seemed to light up the sky. 


	8. Everything

It was a while before she heard armor moving behind her, though never coming up beside her. She spoke, softly still, "humans move into areas that can sustain life, not for any short term means, but for the generations to pass them. This is no different than the life of an animal. Predators higher on the food chain move into areas with an abundance of life, the more food they have, the more will come to claim the territory as their own. It wasn't long after the fall of the Kingdom here that the predators moved in and not much longer after that, that this became their nesting ground. With the colder seasons approaching, they eat more than their fill to gorge themselves for the coming months and with the normal wildlife dwindling down to their appetites, they've grown fond of the taste of the flesh of both human and elf. We were being watching in the forest by those very predators who were waiting for us to slow for just a mere moment to make their ambush. Our horses sensed it and they would not stop because of it."

"And you sensed it?" He asked but she did not respond. "Teach me." He finished, moving to sit at her side.

"Teach you?" She echoed looking over at him. Then chuckled, "there's nothing to teach, you already know how to do it. Everyone does."

"Explain."

Sighing, she looked back up at the stars, "Have you ever truly felt fear? The knowing that the end would happen in any passing second. Unless you have, there's no real way of expanding on the idea."

"I have." He said simply, not daring to look over at her. 

"Did you hold your breath, strain your ears and struggle to hear every sound around you? Hoping that if you could somehow hear, somehow know when death approached you could avoid it? It's that, in every moment of every day. To train yourself to always listen to the world around you, to allow all of our senses to work together. Focus on the world and not yourself. Even those that move silently, you hear. Those that do not breath, have a heartbeat. An essence that runs through everything and everyone."

"Everything?" He asked curiously and this peaked her interest, so she looked over at him to find his eyes were cast downward. "Even those of the undead?" 

She debated her words carefully, thinking it over before she decided to say, "Everything." With a deep breath, she stood and wiped herself off. "Come on then, Reaper. We've got a while to travel still and we're not safe just yet. Better get some rest while we can." Patting his shoulder, she moved past him and down towards the camp. 

Watching her walk back to the camp, he decided to sit there a while longer before joining her and attempting to find sleep. Come morning, with only a few short hours of rest, they were back on the trail towards the kingdom. They moved through the mountain pass, occasionally dismounting and carefully leading their horses through tougher areas. The would rest in short burst in safer locations before moving on again, never staying in one spot for too long. 


	9. The Obsidian Kingdom

Late one afternoon, as they were coming down the mountain side, Reaper stopped and looked out. Coming up behind him, she stopped as well, looking out into the same direction. Not far off sat what was once a mighty kingdom. A city of black rock all before a castle built entirely of obsidian. It was clear to see that it was void of all life, nothing had come this far in the last ten years and the castle had begun to show it. It's lack of upkeep had caused some walls to cave in, it's once guarding tower seemed to be unstable, ready to fall at a moments notice. 

She looked over at him, to see his gaze had not moved from the castle, so she moved past him. "Come on, if we make good time now we can make it to the castle by nightfall." He waited a minute more before he turned and followed her down. 

True to her words, they made it into the city limits by nightfall, and began to silently make their way to the castle. At the gates of the castle, as she moved past them, he stopped, looking up at the structure. 

Stopping once more, she looked back at him and sighed lightly. She took the moment to pet her horse, keeping its nerves in check, waiting for him to gather himself before moving once more, but he hadn't.

"You'll get those that are responsible for this, but right now is not the time for bittersweet memories." She said and he turned to look over at her. Debating over his own waring thoughts, he gave her a nod and moved on alongside her. Tying off their horses nearby, they moved into the castle and she allowed him to take the lead. 

It was evident that this castle was once beautiful, but that age had shown it's ugly face. Decorations had been torn, molded or crumbling apart. The inlays and paint along the walls had darkened in dust and dirt, were now crumbling off the stone walls. The drapery and rugs had frayed, split and some that still held together, still exposed pools of blood. 

"What are we looking for?" She asked carefully, he did not answer. Instead, he led her to the throne room, where an old throne sat. Most of it had been destroyed, in large pieces scattered along the ground where it once sat, but he paid no mind walking around it towards the back of the room. 

Stopping at a wall, he pulled out his sword then quickly jammed it in-between two slabs of stone. Then carefully began to dig out all of the mortar between the stones until their was nothing but the weight of the castle keeping the stone in place. He began to attempt to wiggle the stone out of place, struggling to do so. NaMara stepped closer with a dagger and dug it between another section of stones, opposite of his blade, helping him wiggle it fee. 

The stone soon crashed on the floor and they both sheathed their weapons. Behind the stone was nothing but darkness, far too dark for one to see into, but an energy seemed to wave out, unsettling her. He took no notice and stepped closer reaching inside as far as he could possibly reach, shoulder pressed tight against the wall. 

Then, he pulled back, holding what seemed to be two swords wrapped in a black cloth. She watched carefully as he stared at the cloth, running his hand over it. With great care, he unwrapped the weapons, and took a deep breath, but she gasped stepping closer. 

"Are those the Blades of Azrail?" She asked, he remained silent. "I thought the Ivory kingdom took them? That the Ivory King had them as his prizes."

"They were fake." He said, causing her to look up at him sharply. Dropping the cloth, he held each of the two black blades in hand, they appeared to come alive in his grasp, emanating a dark energy. She took a step back watching him worriedly. 

She knew these blades were infamous, held with a dark curse to whoever carried them and that only a select few people could truly carry these blades. Mainly, those of the royal bloodline. Surely though, anyone could pick up and use the blades, but to bring out their true power it had to have been the king. Her eyes narrowed on Reaper, taking a few steps back, though she found herself fighting her thoughts. There was no way this man was of the royal bloodline. The King was dead and she knew it. 

Afterall, she saw it happen. 


	10. The Target

Reaper turned to faced her, her posture instantly straightening. She began to worry over what his next actions would be, still fighting her thoughts. Though he merely stood there, seemingly staring right at her, as if debating his own thoughts.

But it was her that spoke up, "where to now?" 

"We can't run right into the Ivory Kingdom to take out the king ourselves. We're going to need help." He responded sheathing the two blades into hidden holsters at his side, then walked by her heading out of the room.

"Help?" She questioned following after him. "Who's going to help you? More so, if you had this great help, why hire me at all?" 

"You're my connection to the help." 

"I am?" Now she was confused, she had no connections, no one to rely on other than herself, so how did he assume she could have been any more help? 

"You're an elf, all elves come from the Kingdom, you must have sway within." He said as they returned to their horses. 

As he began untying his horse she sighed, "You thought wrong." 

Stopping, he turned to look at her, studying her a moment, "so, you have no ties to your kingdom anymore?" She only responded by shaking her head. "That proves a challenge, we'll need another way into the Kingdom then. A way to get to the King." 

"So, your target is the Ivory King?" She asked and it was his turn to straighten. "You've yet to tell me who the target is, you've been shady about it and I've respected your right to privacy. However, taking out a King isn't an easy task."

"I'm well aware." He hissed. 

Another sigh as she placed a hand on her hip to think, "assassination might be the easier way. Slip into the room under cover of shadow and take him out while he's sleeping, leave before anyone can--"

"No." He replied sternly. "It needs to be public."

"For what reason? Just so you can die too? If you do it public, at all, you'll have a war on your hands that you couldn't possibly win."

"Then I'll take out as many as I can with me." 

"What? I agreed to helping you take out the King, but I'm not helping you take out innocent people!" 

Shadows swarmed her vision for the briefest second, almost as if she had blinked, but the coldness that surrounded her made it very clear she did not. In that same brief second, she found herself pinned against the wall, his hand clenching her robe at her throat, his other hand held one of his newest blades, right to her throat, pinning her still. 

"They are not innocent." His response was livid, and as he spoke the coldness only increased around them. 

She watched him a moment, a heat rising in her stomach, "Those who follow orders for fear of their own death, are innocent. Those men who stormed into this kingdom, fought for their own lives and killed all that they could, only did so for the fear of their own lives. They had no choice."

"Everyone has a choice!" He snapped, slamming her against the wall again, effectively gaining a small gasp from her. "They choose to join the ranks, choose to storm the castle, choose to kill men who did no wrong! All because their wretched King told them so!"

"The same king who would've killed them had they not." She said lightly. 

"You are a slave to that ideal. Anyone who desires to leave their King is allowed, they only accepted defeat to their own cowardice and you are much the same."

She did not respond, they only continued staring at one another. As the clouds began to unshade the moon, the area around them began to light up and for the first time, she was able to see under that ridiculously large hood he had shrouding his face. Her whole body tensed, breath balled in her throat as fear seemed to take over, she knew the mask he wore, knew the symbol it represented. Trying desperately to look through the mask, in the spot where his eyes should have been, she found only an unimaginable darkness staring back at her and it unsettled her even further. 

He pressed closer to her, their mask only separated by a hairs length, as he let out a dark and spine tingling chuckle, "does it frighten you?" Her mouth opened to respond, but found she couldn't manage a sound. From under his mask, he smiled wickedly to himself pressing his body tighter against hers, effectively removing any of the last air she held within her lungs. He purred, "good." 


	11. A Fairytale

Unable to speak, unable to breath, nor move, she remained staring into the darkness that was his eyes. After a long moment, he pulled back, lowering the blade to his side, so she took the moment to breath, but never took her eyes off of him. 

Doing the same, he watched her a moment before turning his glance towards the castle and said, "set up a place for us to rest the night. I'll be back." 

She said nothing as he headed back for the castle, only rubbed her throat watching him walk off. The clouds soon covered the moon once more and he seemed to completely disappear within the shadow of the castle. Making not a single sound, she moved into the nearest house and started with lighting a fire within the hearth and preparing a place for them to stay the night. 

All the while, the haunting image of his mask stayed fresh in her mind, an image she just couldn't shake. 

It was well into the night before he returned, finding her sitting near the fire. She didn't dare say a word as to where he went off to or what he did, it was better if she left his thoughts to himself. 

He crossed the room and sat on a chair against a wall, all without a word. Not knowing what he was thinking, or where he was even looking, she kept a watch on him from the corner of her eyes. 

After a while, she spoke, "have you any ideas what to do now?"

Seeming shocked she spoke, he looked over at her and nodded, "I thought you were sleeping, but if you're awake," silencing, he reached into his robe and pulled out a tattered scroll that he then stood and brought over to her. "I have no idea if this will be of any help. I only know that I was told it would help if the Kingdom were in desperate need." 

More questions flew through her head, all pointing to an answer she was already well aware of, but refused to believe. So, blocking out the thoughts, she shifted closed to the fire and opened the scroll to look it over. Letting out a soft gasp she pulled it closer to her face, as if not believing what she saw. 

"How'd you get this?" She asked.

"As I said, already." 

"This is...." Trailing off, she brushed some dust from the scroll. "Incredible really, this is older than the Ivory Kingdom. It's a scroll from the time of the Dragons."

"Dragons?" He questioned, "a fairytale story?"

"Not fairytale, long before the kingdoms stood, it was Dragons who owned all of the land. As humans and elves began growing, they began to worship the Dragons as Gods. Alot of the Gods we worship today are based off many of the Dragons from the past. Riella for an example was the Dragon of the forest, she controlled the plant and animal life, it was said she fell into a slumber beneath the mountains when the war started."

"War?"

She nodded, "as the Ivory Kingdom rose to power, they sought to take down the Dragons, for they saw them as oppressors rather than Gods. So they began killing them, one by one until they were all gone or slipped off into Uthernera." He shifted as if not understanding, "Uthernera, it's an elvish word. It's like, a blissful endless sleep." Standing, she continued looking over the scroll. "Once the Dragons were gone, by whatever means, they were erased from history almost entirely. But the Elvish Kingdom, holding high respect for the Dragons, kept record of them, hold prayers for them once a year in hopes they would return. This writing here is of the ancient Elvin language, which I unfortunately cannot read." 

"Then, it is hopeless." He sighed, though almost as a question.

"Not quite. While I may not be exactly welcome within the Elvish Kingdom, I do have a friend that might help. If this has anyway of helping restore the Shadow Kingdom and taking down the Ivory King, she's going to be the best one to help." 

He nodded, "then in the morning, we travel towards the Elvish Kingdom." 

A slight uneasy, she gave him a nod and rolled up the scroll, slipping it into her pack. Deciding then for a short rest and by dawn they were on their horses riding to the west.


	12. A Living Shadow

Over the next couple of weeks, they traveled through the mountains, around the forest of Riella and towards Elvin territory, always resting in short bursts. 

As they neared the territory, they stuck to resting in hidden placed, not wanting to be caught by any roaming guards. Neither of them were really wanted in the area, humans weren't allowed without escort though only few would've been able to tell he was human and she was wanted by the kingdom. 

Just along the territory line, they found a small cave to hide in for the night and thought it best to make camp there. It was clear she was growing more uneasy every day that passed, but seemed to hold her composure well.

Until one night, he brought it up, "if it bothers you that much, I'll go into the kingdom alone."

"No, it's alright.I can't exactly draw you a map of how to get there, and without me beside you, you'd be too easy to spot."

She heard him laugh, just lightly and it caught her off guard, "you'd be surprised at just how well I can hide." 

At first she wasn't exactly sure how to respond but managed a, "every Elf is trained to detect any lifeforce, of any means at all. I'm certain they'd spot you out, no matter how hard you try and hide. It's best if we--"

"Can you sense me right now?" He asked suddenly, again she was offput, this was a weird question.

"Yes, I can but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do I feel human to you?" 

This line of questioning was only growing more confusing, "Yes." 

"Then how about we test something, hmm?" He chuckled standing. "I need you to not freak out when I do this, however."

"Freak out? Why would I--?" She stopped herself as his whole body disappeared into wisps of shadow, fading completely from view. Jumping to her feet, she panicked, instinct telling her to grab the hilt of her sword. 

"I told you not to--" as his voice sounded out from behind her, she instinctively spun around, swinging her sword, only to hit another cloud of shadow. Behind her again, this time from opposite the fire, "freak out." He finished.

Spinning on her heel, she looked directly at him, trying to forcefully calm herself down, "how did you do that?" 

He did not answer her, but instead asked another question, "could you sense me?"

"I..." trailing off again, she thought for a moment. Taking a deep breath she sheathed her sword and settled herself down, closing her eyes, "do it again."

This time she heard the softest brush of wind within the cave, one she assumed was him taking form. She listened close to the cave around her, blocking out all sounds she knew. The fire crackling slowly faded, the dripping of water disappeared, the horses soft sounds gone, it was pure silence. All aside from the softest sound of wind, almost unnoticeable. It was like a soft summer breeze, gently brushing through the leaves, yet it became eerily colder within the cave. She knew she had felt this once before, back at the castle but ignored it, that wasn't the purpose of this test. 

She locked onto what was his energy, his sense and what she could once feel beside her was gone. There was nothing there but the cold, the sinking feeling that she was alone and yet that there were eyes piercing into her.

Opening her eyes, she looked around the cave, trying desperately to lock onto any sensation, any energy flow she could feel that might have been different and all she felt was cold. Maybe that was the trick? Focus on the cold. So, she did, tuning every sense onto that feeling, she felt a shiver down her spine and held onto that. 

"You have no energy...it's like you're...." she stopped herself and the shadows shifted before her, slowly taking his form.

"Dead?" He finished and she looked up at him, concerning. 


	13. Touch

"What happened to you?" She asked in a hushed voice. He knew he didn't have to answer, she already figured it out. 

Carefully, she reached out for him, stopping just shy of his mask, she hesitated. She waited to see how he would respond to her, but seeing as he didn't stop her, she found her courage and continued moving. Gently, she pushed off his hood, allowing it to fall to his shoulder. 

With the hood out of the way, she managed to get a full look of the helmet he wore. It was a dark shade of bone, though the color had diminished overtime, she knew the symbol. It represented that of an owl, in the old legends it was that very owl that was the sign of death. Any who saw the owl would soon perish. Was this his way of representing death? She wouldn't have to ask, of course that was the case, she knew it was. 

Still, her hand floated there for a moment before, before it cupped what would have been his cheek. The cold sensation returned, just as it was when he was shadow. Her mind tried to figure out how any of this made any sense, but couldn't form any possibilities from them. None of this seemed probable. 

Realizing the intimacy of the moment, she pulled her hand away and stepped back clearing her throat. "Sorry, I...." clearing her throat again, she regained her composure. 

"What did you feel?" He asked.

She had the answer in a second and said, "Cold. It was hard to lock onto when you were...you know....if I could adjust to the feel of it. Learn from it, then I'd be able to sense your location."

"So, you're saying it would take practice?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll practice. It would be beneficial for you to know where I am and sense me in a fight, should we ever have the need for it." At a loss for words, she only nodded. "Shall I hide in shadow while you try to find me? Or is there another way for you to learn it?"

"Touch." She said lightly, not daring to look at him. "I can feel the essence better when I can actually touch--" She stopped herself again as she noticed he slipped his arm free of his robe, quickly unclipping the obsidian armor he had. She was silently amazed at the craftmanship of the armor, how beautiful it looked, but just the same, that one simple piece belong to a set equally beautiful and probably terrifying. 

Clearing her thoughts, she looked back over at his arm to see tanned flesh, though tattered in scars it was clearly normal looking. Not exactly what she had expected from someone who she assumed was actually dead.


	14. Focus

Removing the glove from her right hand, she moved to rest her hand on his forearm and then jumped at the sensation. It was colder than she had thought it to be, but this was for the best, she needed to learn, it urged her to continue. Carefully this time, she placed her hand on his forearm, keeping it still. Her own pearl white skin near shining against his. Yet, she could feel the energy flowing through him, his own life force. How could he have that energy and yet be dead at the same time? It didn't make any sense. 

She began to find it hard to focus on the energy of his shadows and after a long several minutes, she pulled her hand away.

"Anything?" He asked, but she shook her head leaning down to pick up his armor and hand it to him. Taking it, he clipped it back into place, adjusting it slightly. "Would it be better for you to touch the shadow?"

"It might, yes. It would be easier to lock onto the one energy." She said lightly. 

"Then, sit and we will focus on that tonight." 

"We should rest, we need to be careful about our travel over the next couple of days."

"I have no need for sleep, and you seem to only sleep in short bursts. We can practice for a while and then rest just before dawn." 

"You don't sleep?" She asked.

"No, I've found that the nightmares become too real." 

Tensing, she watching him a moment, at a complete loss for words. Why was he suddenly exposing so much about himself? Shaking off the thoughts, she knew there was more important things to do. "Alright then..." She mumbled and turned towards the fire, sitting down before it. "It won't bother you being a shadow for so long?"

"No, I've spent years do exactly that." 

Frowning a bit, she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees, "go ahead then." 

From behind her, she felt the cold instantly and just before she shut her eyes, she saw the shadows wrapping around her, coating her completely. She focused on nothing but the shadows for some time, focused on the cold and every feeling it brought to her. As the time passed, she managed to figure out exactly why his cold was different than everything else, and trained herself to recognize that feeling a best as she could. 

As dawn was approaching, she emitted a low energy which made even him shudder. He looked over to see she was wavering in the slightest, so she shadows moved off of her and took solid form. Gently placing a hand on the back of her neck, and the other around her waist, he carefully laid her out on the ground then moved away, allowing her to get some rest.  


	15. Secrets of the Past

Come morning, she woke with a start, looking around the cave to find the fire had been put out and he was sitting near the mouth of the cave. Moving to a stand, she brushed off the dirt and walked over to him, stretching as she did.

"You learn anything?" He asked.

"Yes. I've managed to figure out the essence of your shadow. I can feel it well enough around me, so next would be learning how far off I can sense you and your location." She responded yawning. 

"We'll work on that tonight, let's cover some ground first."

"Right." She replied, they mounted up and rode off towards the kingdom. 

After their usual several hours of silence, she worked up the courage to say, "if you desire to ask something about myself, after all that you revealed last night, I'll answer." He glanced over at her. "Since we're in this mutually, after the same target, hired or not, I thought it wouldn't hurt." 

"Very well, why does the Elvin hunt you and what would they do if they caught you?"

"They'd kill me for certain. I was born with a unique feature that they consider, well....unholy. My mother did her best to hide the feature from everyone else, but I let it slip one day and my mother brought me outside of the kingdom as far as she could." 

"What happened to your mother?"

"We were ambushed, she held them off long enough or me to escape." She muttered lightly. "I'm only assuming they killed her for hiding me, for helping in my escape, but I don't really know what became of her." 

For a moment it was silent, as he seemed to debate his thoughts, trying to figure it all out before he glanced over at her. "You said the Elvish honor the Dragons, did you not?" He slowed his horse to a stop and so did she, while he continued to study her, but her eyes remained down. "That wasn't true, was it?"

"At one time, yes, the Elvish Kingdom did pray for the Dragons to awaken and retake the world. However, an Eldar of our kind had a vision of the past and saw the destruction they brought with them, after a civil war, the High Elves took over the Kingdom and saw to it that the prayers we sing are to hope they stay sleeping. Only few know of that past,."

"And the Eldars words could be trusted?"

"They have always been the sight of our kind. They see both into the future and past, it is how we've won all wars, seen all ambushes and assassination attempts. They exist both in life and in death, they committed their lives to the teaching of sight, and in the irony have lost their actual vision." 

"There was once an old legend I heard from a Elvish storyteller in his passing through the kingdom." She looked over at him, "that there was a secret bloodline of Elves, almost entirely killed out, of those with close connections to the Dragons. An inner turmoil within the kingdom cause an uproar, the once leaders of the Kingdom were slayed by their own kind, hunted to extinction.These kindred spirits were the last living links to the Dragons and they would soon return to retake the kingdom, alongside them the Gods in support." He chuckled. "I always thought it to be nothing but clever storytelling, as he would frequently tell the same-like stories to the children. Now I'm beginning to think it isn't all story, is it?" 

"It isn't. Stories of Dragons and their kin have been popular for a very long time and most of them stem from truth. Though unbeknowst to all races." She mumbled. "All stories must come from somewhere, right?"

"Indeed and yet, here I thought you were running from the Kingdom because you might have been a Dark Elf. By the look of what skin I saw last night, that isn't true. I would have to say, that you're one of the Dragonkin, are you not?" 

"I'm High Elf, actually. Born that way, raised that way."

"Then what feature do you have that had them hunting for your life the instant they saw it?" He asked watching her intently. 

She turned just enough to watch him, studying him closely. This was a closely guarded secret of hers, a feature she had never exposed to anyone since her mothers passing. Something inside her, urged her to trust him, to just show him, as if it would releave some pressure from her shoulders. 

Drawing out a sigh, she brought a hand to her mask and paused, fear and concern stealing over everyone of her emotions. In a swift motion, after gathering all of her courage, she slipped off her helmet, dropping the hood with it. There sat skin the same color of her hand, the same ruby red shade of lips and shoulder length hair in a raven black shade. Shifting to look back at him, he noticed then a black cloth wrapped around her eyes. 

"Before you ask, yes I can see well enough, the cloth isn't that thick. Besides, I've trained myself to focus on essence rather than physical beings." She said bringing her hand to her face and slipping off the cloth, though her eyes remained closed. Slowly, her eyes opened to look over at him and he straightened. 


	16. New Ally

He stared, somewhat astonished at what he saw, he knew from every other elf he saw that their eyes did hold a sort of glow to them but this was different. One eye had the regular glow, though a shade of silver an unusual color, he thought. It was the right eye that was much different, this eyes was that of what he would've previously assumed was a lizard, that one slit of a pupil surrounded by red and strains of yellow. This was an eye of a dragon. 

Just as soon as he had taken a glimpse, etching every detail to mind, he saw she had closed her eyes and placed the cloth back on. He watched her as she slipped the helmet back on, raised the hood back up and pushed the horse to start walking again. Realizing this situation made her very uncomfortable, he took to silence and followed just behind. 

Though throughout their travels for the remainder of the day, he caught himself unconsciously staring at her. He could never truly understand the troubles she had gone through her entire life, hunted down just because of something she was born with. Yet, she came through it all and became a warrior to be feared by whatever means. He tried to relate, tried to compare, but his life was easy, in comparison. What troubles he had previously somehow meant nothing anymore and it became easier to focus merely on their task and nothing more. 

The next few days were in near silence, at night when they'd usually have their chats, suddenly stopped. He would wait for her to start meditating and then cover her in shadow to help her learn, then would rest her down when she fell asleep. It just begun to feel normal. 

Then, the kingdom was only a short while away, they could see it just peaking over a treeline some distance away. They stopped and hid well until night would fall, they couldn't risk anything more than that. Decided that she would make the trip on foot and he would remain hidden but following, in her shadow. 

Once night was fully settled in, she began to silently run through the forest, slipped into the kingdom unnoticed and continued moving. She slipped through alleyways, down into the sewer systems, up into another part of the city and then stopped near a large building, waiting silently. 

Reaper looked around, there was no life around them, nothing to stop her from continuing on, so he grew curious and asked, "Problem?"

"Waiting." She answered in a whisper, then she saw a fire being put out in one of the windows. Slipping away quietly, she moved quickly up the side of the building and into the same window.Keeping low to the ground, she moved into another room and spotted a female dressed in elegant black and purple robes, hair shaved off on one side, with long locks flopped over to the other, all matching the robes. Sneaking up behind this female, NaMara moved closer, the female unsuspecting of the attack. 

In a swift move, NaMara grabbed her, covering her mouth and holding her still as she squirmed. "Relax, relax, it's me. Calm down." She whispered and the female stopped squirming. Letting her go, NaMara stepped back allowing the other to turn around. 

"By the Gods NaMara, you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry about that, you know I can't let anyone know I'm here." 

"Yea, yea, I know." She said waving her off. "How've you been? Haven't see you in like fifteen years!"

"Try eleven years." NaMara chuckled lightly.

"Enough." Reaper responded from the shadows, causing her to glance down at it. 

"You can come out now, it's safe enough." NaMara said and the shadows moved, as he took form beside her.

"Alright, that's creepy. Who's he?" 

"Reaper meet Sombra, Sombra, Reaper." NaMara introduced.


	17. An Easy Translation

"The scroll." Reaper growled.

Nodding, NaMara shifted through her pack and pulled the scroll out handing it to Sombra who eagerly took it opening it up. She gasped softly bringing a candle closer to look at it. 

"I can't believe it. This is amazing!" She laughed.

"Can you read it?" NaMara asked.

"Of course I can. Here...." She moved towards a table, brought out an empty scroll and a quill then began writing. The two remained silent as she worked, writing everything down, a near perfect translation, then handed it back over. "I've gotta warn you, if you do this, there isn't any turning back. It could mean danger for everyone, not just Elves, you know."

"Why, what does it say?" Sombra passed the translated scroll over to Reaper who took it to read it over, while NaMara moved in closer to read as well. 

"In the shade of the Kingdom of Death, overlooking an everlasting kingdom lays a cave of darkness. Azrail awaits tribute to awaken." NaMara whispered softly. "The Obsidian Kingdom?"

Sombra shrugged, "it would make sense, due to that being his place of worship." 

"What's the tribute?" Reaper asked.

Another shrug, "that's all the note said. Can't tell you more if I don't have the information. I could try to dig it up for you, but that would take a while. Those scrolls are hard to get to." 

"Don't bother, we don't have the time." Reaper growled handing the scrolls back to NaMara who shifted them back into her pack. "Is there any other relevant information we can get from this right now?" Sombra shook her head, "Then we're--" The door swung open and all eyes turned to look over to see another young women standing there.

"Ah, shit, Lena..." Sombra moved forward. "Relax, don't say anything, they're--"

"That's the one, isn't it?" She asked staring hard at NaMara. "I could sense her in the other room. Sombra, this is bad."

"I know, alright, just don't say anything, they're leaving." 

"I'm sorry, I already did." 

Looking at one another, NaMara nodded and Reaper slipped into her shadow. When she called out Sombras name, Sombra turned to look at her, "you were attacked."

"No, I wasn't. What are you--" She was quickly silence as an armoured fist connected with the side of her face, dropping her out cold on the ground. Looking over at Lena, NaMara stood upright, "I attacked her, understood." The girl nodded quickly as alarms quickly rose up within the city. 

Cursing under her breath, NaMara jumped out the window and began running as fast as she could out of the city, the same way she entered. While Reaper just watched on from within the shadow. 


	18. Escape

Sliding to a halt, NaMara moved towards the edge of the building, listening for the sounds around her, feeling the energies. She placed the palm of her hand against the wall and took the moment to catch her breath. Just down the block, she saw the wall surrounding the city, she just needed to make it up and over it, then run as fast as she could towards their horses. Knowing she couldn't stay in one place for too long, they would sense her just as fast as she could sense them. 

Turning her gaze towards the sky, she watched the clouds, watched what birds were flying over head and began to think. An idea slowly forming in her mind. 

"Can you coat me?" She asked softly. 

There was silence for a moment as if he was thinking about it, "Yes."

"When I tell you to, cover me as much as you can, it will buy us a short amount of time." Moving off of the wall, she turned towards the building and climbed her way up before running once again, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. At the wall, she jumped and slammed a blade into the rock to hold her position. Managing a foothold, then a handhold, she began to climb. 

At the top of the wall, she took a moment to glance back, moving to a knee to watch the soldiers below on the streets. She was struggling for breath and needed another moment. The gateways in the wall were a good distance away from her, so it would buy her just another short amount of time before they were in pursuit. 

Once again she looked up at the sky, watching the clouds moving slowly towards the moon. Her eyes traveled towards the treeline, "Acarus, Keeper of the Skies, hear my voice. Spread your mighty wings and cast shadows on the land." Nothing around them moved or changed and she lowered her head, placing a fist on her heart. "Please." 

From within her shadow, Reaper growled in anger. This wasn't the time for a silly prayer and they were losing time. Time he knew was precious at this moment. Then, he remembered the rime at the forest and when she prayed to one of the Gods, it aided in their escape. Would the same happen again? Anger shifted into curiosity and he listened closely to the sounds around them. 

A mass of energy unsettled her and she shifted to look towards the trees once more, but managed a smile. A roaring sound of wind, of wings beating began to quickly grow louder and she chuckled lightly bowing her head. "Thank you." She whispered to the night around them. In that same instant, thousands of black birds shot from the treeline, up towards the sky. Within the next few seconds, so many of them had filled the sky that it effectively blocked out the moons rays from the lands below. 

Taking a deep breath, she glanced down at the shadow, "when I jump, coat me." Never receiving an acknowledgement, she only hoped he would aid her. Moving to stand, she ran towards the edge and jumped off the edge. 

Time seemed to slow down for those brief seconds. Coldness wrapped around her like a blanket, much different than before. Her vision grew darker, she struggled to see through the cloth that had wrapped around her eyes, yet she could see the energy around her clearer than anytime before. It circled around in her dark ripples of blood red color. 

As time caught back up to normal pace, she noticed the ground was coming closer and braced for the landing. Just as her feet touched the ground, she shifted her weight and rolled, coming to a sliding halt. She glanced behind her, looking up at the wall, then to the sky where the birds were circling still. Wasted no more time and sprinted into the treeline, heading straight for the horses. The further she ran into the woods, the energy of the following soldiers diminished to near nothing and she came to a stop near a tree, catching her breath once more. 

Shadows slipped off of her and he took solid form beside her, surveying the area around them. "It isn't safe yet." He said lightly.

"I know, but the horses are just up ahead, we'll get on them and get out of the area. Head back towards the Shadow Kingdom." She felt a brush of energy against her own and stood upright looking around.

"What is it?"

"We aren't alone." She responded in a whisper. They moved closer to one another watching the darkness around them.

"Soldiers?"

"No." 

From the darkness, four solid black creatures slowly emerged, eyes a glowing yellow, locked straight onto the pair. They were large cats by all means, but each one was large than the pair was and feared for their bloodlust and hunger. Of the four, one inched closer to them, mouth curled, baring all teeth and emitting a low growl that resonated against their armor. 


	19. Shadows of the Forest

She noticed Reaper reaching for his blades, but she placed a hand on his and shook her head. He looked over as if she was clearly insane but her grip only tightened as if to tell him to trust her. Slowly, he eased off of his blade and she moved forward at a slow pace, towards the same creature that inched towards them.

Raising her hand, palm outwards towards the beast, she continued her slow pace towards it. Keeping her eyes locked onto it, as it did much the same. Her hand now only inches away and she could feel her heart in her throat, unsure if this was a wise decision by any means. Still, she pushed forward.

Just before her hand met the beat, it growled against wavering her for just a brief second before she whispered a soft, "It's alright."

The beast seemed instantly calmed and pressed it's head against her hand. The snarling and growls faded away, replaced by a low purr as the creature shifted closer, now pressing its head against her chest.

Smiling softly, she scratched behind its ear, slowly petting it. "It's Riella." She said lightly and Reaper tensed watching her and the other beasts who were no longer in threatening positions. "She's come to help us." She glanced over at him a moment but he remained silent. Turning back towards the creature she continued petting it. "Help us, keep the soldiers away." The beast took a step back looking up at her. "But please, do not get hurt, if there is any risk, run away."

The beast took a step back and let out another growl towards the other creatures and they went running off into the darkness, the same way the pair had just come from.

"Come on, we're still pressed for time." She said to Reaper who was watching the beasts disappear into the shadows of the forest.

Looking back towards her, watching her walk towards the location of the horses, he was in shock. Still curiosity played in his stomach. What powers did she truly have? Was she not really a rogue but a druid of some kind? Yet even as a druid, he couldn't think of anyone that held power such as that. Was this the power of the dragonkin? He let the thoughts plague his mind as he followed her back to the horses within a cave.

They took the moment to check their supplies and ready to mount when she sighed softly not getting up onto her horse. Turning towards the entrance of the cave, she pat the horses neck, lost to her thoughts.

From atop his horse, he looked over at her, "we need to leave."

"Right." She nodded and hopped onto her horse, in an instant, they were fleeing the cave, heading towards the forest of Riella.


	20. Burning Questions

They travelled as fast as they could through the night and into the next day, stopping finally at dusk to rest. She set up camp as she always did and he took upon the duty to taking care of the horses before they rest by the campfire. Still, questions burned in his mind, he wanted to ask, he needed to ask, but he wasn't sure if she'd answer. 

After some time had passed, he knew he wouldn't be sated without at least trying, so he spoke up, "how did you do it?" She looked over at him, confused and unsure how to answer. "Outside the forest of Riella, on the high wall, in the woods. How?" 

Now she understood his question and turned her head away as if to process the answer. After a slow, agonizing minute, she answered, "It was a talent I had since birth. My mother always assured me that I was likely born a druid. The forest, the life, it always inspired me, so I practiced becoming a druid. Still, unlike the other trainees, I was much better at it, I could do things they couldn't. My mother then explained to me that I was born a dragonkin, which is why they told everyone I was blind. I found Sombra, looking for answers and she's the only one who knows everything the Kingdom tried to bury away. Found my connection wasn't with the life of the forest, but I had a connection to the gods of the lands."

"The Dragons." 

She nodded, "by praying to the gods, I could gain assistance in my needs. Though only if they desired to help me. So I used the ability rarely, only when in desperate need and never to harm another life."

Another questions then burned in his mind so he asked, "before me, how many times have you asked for help?" 

"After I left the kingdom, only once." 

"When was that?" To this, she did not answer, only kept her head turned away. He noticed then her hands were now clenched on her lap, as if the mere thought of what had happened in the past brought fear to her. He decided to change the question, "what god did you pray to?"

Slowly her head rose to look over at him, and she whispered, "Azrail." 

"Did he respond?"

No answer again, but her posture completely changed. Every question, every theory, every wonder she had about him somehow just clicked together. Everything just made sense in that very instant, and at the same time, it didn't. 

The conversation the flipped in an instant as she said lightly, "take off your helmet."


	21. Hide and Seek

He seemed tense and turned away from her as if to mock her, chuckled. "There's little point in me taking off my helmet." 

"Take off your helmet." She repeated, this time more stern, only to say she wasn't backing down from this statement. 

"No." He hissed moving to his stand and walking away. 

She was on her feet, rushing after him. However, the second she stepped in front of him to stop him, he burst into shadows moving around her. Not giving up her pursuit she continued following. Growing more and more agitated, he shifted into shadows once more but took no solid form again. 

Angrily sighing, she glanced around the area and then turned, crossing her arms, staring into the darkness. "Hiding doesn't work, remember?" She received no response, but continued the glare. Slowly, she moved her glance, shifting her position as she did until she stopped at a shadow on a tree. Again, she moved, watching it shift towards another tree and in her anger, flung a dagger in the shadows direction. The Shadow stopped as the dagger pierced deep in the tree, right where his shadow was shifting. 

"You know that doesn't effect me, right?" He responded, yet she only glared at him. "Why are you so insistent on me taking off my helm?" 

"I need to know. Just as much as you needed an answer to your questions." She yelled back at him but there was something in her voice. A sort of sadness dwelled there under her rage. 

After a moment silence, he sighed, "remove your dagger." 

Moving towards the tree, she grabbed the dagger and wiggled it free from the trunk and took a slight step back, slipping the dagger back onto her thigh. As she did, he took a solid form before her, close enough that it caused her to take another small step back before looking up at him. 

"If you're going to see me, at least remove yours. I'd rather only do this once and properly." She nodded and removed her helmet, holding it down at her side, while her other hand slipped off the cloth, then looked up at him once more. He took a long breath, before his hand made it up to his hood, pulling it off exposing his helmet. 

Slowly, she found her breath was caught in her throat again and she held it there, waiting the moment. His hand grabbed the underside of his helmet and slowly pulled it off, before lowering it at his side as well. Her whole body froze as fear, anger, sadness swarmed through every inch of her body. She felt tears stinging her eyes and her hand clenched around the grasp of her helmet. 


	22. Man Behind the Mask

"You're..." her words cut off as a tear drifted down her cheek. 

He tensed looking down at her, why was she crying? It set a weird emotion through him, one he couldn't quite figure out. Gritting his teeth, he knew better than to turn his head away, she would've pulled him back, so his eyes remained lock on hers and found himself slowly easing. 

For the moment, unable to speak, she took in his features at a disbelief. His face, much like the color of his skin was well tanned, despite how well he kept his skin from touching the sun. It was a caramel color that was just as adorned with light scars as his arm was. A scruff black and grey circle beard around his mouth and chin, seemingly covering more scars, lengths of wavy black hair rest nestled down to his shoulders, but it was his eyes that kept her locked. They were dark, foreboding, a deep chocolate in color but held an immeasurable darkness in them. A darkness that kept her fear in check. 

"Now you know." He hissed, trying to keep his anger in the front, away from the other emotions he was desperately clawing to hide. 

"You're alive." She breathed out and he was caught off guard, his anger instantly diminishing. Her helmet dropped to the ground and he briefly glanced down at it, wondering why it fell when hands cupped his cheek forcing them to meet gazes once more. "I feared for so long you were actually dead but, you're not." 

"Why would you fear I was dead? You did not belong to--"

"I know." She said as another tear fell, yet she was smiling. Why was she crying and smiling? There was that emotion again, growing stronger in the pit of his stomach, he tried pushing it back, ignoring it but it was consuming him. 

"The day I prayed to Azrail, was for you." She said and he tensed, hundreds of emotions filling him at once. "What the Ivory King did to you was wrong, but I couldn't stop him. What he did to the Kingdom, I couldn't live with it. I prayed to Azrail to help not me, but the Kingdom, to help the Kingdom get the revenge it deserved and to rise up once again. I knew it would go unheard, that I was asking for the death of the Ivory King, death to probably hundreds of innocent people but...you're alive and I...how?"

"After the war, I woke to darkness." Her hands lowered. "In that darkness, I heard a voice whisper to me. It asked me if I wanted vengeance for what had happened. It would grant me life again. I accepted and I woke within the throne room of the Kingdom. I spent the next ten years figuring out my place in the world, seeking allies and learning about the curse I was left with. Watching as my Kingdom and the remains of my people faded into memory and was almost entirely forgotten."

"It wasn't forgotten, your people, they still pray for your return, pray to return to their home they thought lost. I've heard it whispered amongst the villagers, in the city when guards aren't around, at tables for supper, they need you to return." 

"When the time is right, when you have your plan set and Azrail at our backs. The Ivory King will fall and the Obsidian kingdom will rise again. Until then, no one must know I'm alive. Is that understood?"

She nodded quickly, but couldn't contain her smile. "Then allow me to be your sword, to fight for the honor and redemption of the shadow Kingdom." She said stepping back from him. He tensed as she moved to a knee and bowed her head. "My King. Allow me to fight with you, for you, without payment for the justice you and your Kingdom deserve." 

He sighed lightly looking around a moment before he unsheathed a blade from his side, lightly resting the blade on her shoulder. "I grant you, your request, and make you an honorary knight of my Kingdom." Lifting the blade, he then rest it on her opposite shoulder before moving the blade down to his side. "Stand." She moved to her feet and looked up at him, still with that same smile. "I think you'd make an excellent ally to my Kingdom once it stands again."

"I will be an ally with pride, my King." She bowed her head once more before chuckling, wiping her tears away. "Don't think you're getting any special privileges while we're on this mission. King or not." 

He smirked, but allowed a soft chuckle, "As I would hope." He said picking up her helmet and handing it to her. "Come on, you need some rest." 

Slipping on the cloth and then the helmet, she followed him back to the camp as he did the same. 


	23. Ambush

Near the middle of the night, her eyes opened and she slowly sat up looking around. Her eyes scanned the darkness surrounding them and moved to her feet. 

"Reaper?" She called out softly. The shadows took a slow form nearby but she didn't look over. "Get on the horse and head east." 

He shifted to look where she was, but of course saw nothing. When he looked back at her, he noticed she had a hand on her blade. "What is it?"

"A group of soldiers. Elvish. Looks like they might have caught up to us." She mumbled and a thought crossed her mind. Finally turning to look at him she straightened. "Follow the mountains. Into the forest of Riella, there's an alcove, and oasis so to speak. They won't follow into the forest. It's safe from any forms of danger. I'll meet you there. If I don't show up within a day, continue on without me."

Anger flared in him, "I'm not leaving without you. We agreed to do this together."

"We don't have time to argue about this. They're after me, not you. I'll clear them out and follow, get them off our tracks but you have to move on." He stepped forward as if to angrily reply but she shouted, "now!" 

In a huff, he moved towards the horses, "take my horse with you, it's easier for me to escape without her." He stopped a moment as if to argue but knew better. Grabbing the reigns of her horse, and mounting his, he shot off into the darkness heading east. 

Taking a deep breath she stood upright and waited for the Elvish to find her, once they did they circled her. She remained tall, keeping her eyes locked on the ones before her. Eight on horses, six now on their feet, each with either a sword or bow in hand, aimed right for her. 

"You know this won't end well for any of us and I'd rather not kill anyone." She said firmly.

"Then lay down your weapons and come peacefully."

"I will not, I know the King only wishes for my death." She replied moving her hand to the blade. "So I ask again, leave and everyone will survive tonight." 

A few of them laughed, causing her to glance over her shoulder at them. "The only one falling here tonight is you." The one clearly in charge, looked towards his men and gave a firm nod. Three elves fired their bows, an easy side step avoided two of them while her blade met a third, slapping it out of the way. 

Chuckling, she continued her turn to meet the eyes of the leader and sheathed her blade. "Last chance." With an angry growl, he drew out his own blade and the entirety of the group charged. 


	24. Needless Death

Pulling her blade free, a dagger in her other hand, she began fighting them off. Narrowly avoiding every arrow and blade that came at her, taking down the men as fast as she could. Their numbers slowly seeming off than what she had counted before. Were there more that she didn't see, or didn't care to see? 

Swinging out her blade, she managed to make just enough space to jump out of the situation and land behind the group that formed. Struggling to catch her breath, she rest down on a knee, holding the blade out to the side.

"How many more have to die before you stop this needless attacking?!" She shouted at them and winced. Looking down, she noticed a slice at her side. Her free hand held the wound as she looked back up as the leader approached. 

"You will fall before we do. Give up." 

A familiar coldness swept through the area and she tensed, why was he here? A voice, smoothly whispered to her, "get down and stay down." 

Sighing, she nodded and lowered her blade down to the ground, placing her forehead down on the ground, she placed her hands firmly in the grass. 

"Wise decision. Bind her, bring her in." The leader ordered. Once again, she was entirely surrounded, bows pointed at her. One moved in close, pulling rope out of his pack as he approached. 

As he grabbed her arm, pulling it behind her back, he suddenly panicked moving away. Before any words could be said, the shadows began to rotate around her, slowly taking the solid form of Reaper. Emitting a very low and dark chuckle the shadows burst from him in an angry mass, as did a rain of obsidian daggers that shattered through all of the enemies surrounding them. 

NaMara kept her head low, waiting for the sounds to fade into silence. As it did, she slowly rose her head only to be mortified. All around her lay the tattered corpses of her enemies, she moved to a slow stand to take a better look at the corpses. Each one them seemed to have hundreds of daggers dug deep into their skin, some had even lost limbs. 

"Gods forgive me." She whispered softly turning to spot him standing there, close to her. "What are you doing? I told you to continue on."

"Had I not returned you'd be on your way back to the Kingdom in binding." 

"They didn't need to die like this, this is...." she stopped and looked around again.

"It was instant. They felt nothing." He assured causing her to look back at him. "Your life is more important."

"My life? No life is anymore important than another. All these men that died, they had families, friends, they died protecting what they loved."

"They made their choice." He said sternly and she straightened. "Now, let's go." He turned walking away when she rushed over to stand in front of him. 

"You're right, they made their choice, but they didn't all have to die for it." 

"They were going to kill you!" He snapped, to which she flinched and looked away. This time she didn't raise any more argument or say a word, only stood there like a scolded child. "You're supposed to be my ally, you're supposed to help me till the end. Not die because of some stupid King who only wants complete control." He watched her head lift, but remained turned away. Taking a deep breath he controlled his anger, "enough of this, let's head to the forest, it's better we never cross back into these lands again." Still she said nothing, only kept her eyes fixed on the darkness. "NaMara, what are you--" He stopped as she slammed full force into him, her shoulder digging into the armor of his chest. 

They both hit the ground and she kept still a moment, as the anger flared through him again. "What are you doing?!"

"Archer." She gasped out and sat up only to see an arrow sticking out of her right waistline. "There's more coming." 

"Come close and close your eyes." He said pulling her close, careful of the arrow.

"The river, oasis." She whispered lightly. "Hurry." 

"Hold on," Wrapping his arms around her, the shadows began to shift around them and they both disappeared. 


	25. The Oasis

Appearing back by the horses, he held her close as he mounted on his horse, pulling the reigns on hers to bring it close. In an instant, he was rushing towards the forest, though he managed to pull out the arrow, only a dirty cloth was keeping it closed and he knew the forest was a few days travel from here. 

She remained unconscious throughout the trip, only taking small breaks for the horses and to rewrap the wounds, keeping it as clean as he possibly could. Finally, he saw the treeline of the forest and breathed a sigh of relief, he stopped only momentarily to look around, finding the mountain and forcing his horse to turn in the direction. He struggled to remember the directions she had given him but assured himself he knew it. 

Looking down at his horse he patted his gently, "I need you to run as fast as you can until we get there." The horse neighed in response, never receiving the word to move again and ran forward on its own, shooting right into the forest. 

As they ran through the forest, he began to notice a glow, unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was warm, inviting, illuminated the forest in every direction just enough to have seen it upon nearing the location. He prayed that is what she spoke of, the hidden oasis. 

His horse cut through bushes and the treeline that seemed to move just enough to create a trail for them. He paid no mind to it, only focus on getting closer to the light. Then, finally he emerged into the oasis, his horse slowed to a stop. 

This place was astonishing, he thought. The leaves of the trees gave off a faint glow, the vines that hung off of their branches seemed buzzing with life. Flowers that were in full bloom were glowing in a variety of neon colors, just enough to light the small area around them. Fireflies lit up the area around him, buzzing with life at his presence. He wanted to explore, see more of this fantastic place, but there was little time. 

Dismounting, he carefully pulled her off the horse and carried her into an open area, gently resting her down on a comfortable patch of grass. Then a thought crossed his mind, "river." He whispered and looked around. Searching his thoughts for what she told him once before, he remembered to just listen to the world around him so he did. After a moment, he moved to a stand and followed the sounds, moving through a nearby brush, he spotted a small glowing river that looked deep enough to swim, but short enough to easily cross. 

Nodding to himself, he moved back over to her and looked down at her wound, debating his thoughts. Then, as much as he didn't like the idea, began to remove her armor, removed her cloak and then lifted up her shirt just enough to get a better look at the wound. There was something else that caught his eye, something that instantly set of burning rage through every cell of his body. 

There, on her stomach sat a crude tattoo, a burn mark of a black hand. 

He knew this symbol well, knew that this was a symbol of the Ivory Kings greatest warriors. A secret group of rogues who were known to be the most feared assassins in all the lands. A group that worked closely with the Ivory King. For the briefest moment, he almost decided upon leaving her there to die, but as his eyes trailed up her body to her face hidden behind the helmet. He suddenly couldn't find the strength to get up and leave.


	26. The Black Hand

A long few days passed and slowly, her eyes slowly opened to see the glowing trees above her. She gasped softly and tried to sit up when the wound kept her still. Placing a hand on the wound she tried to relax but found it hard.

"Stay still, your wound is raw still." Reaper said, though much colder than usual. She turned to look over at him to see he was leaning against a tree, arms crossed. 

"Thank you, for bringing me here, taking care of my wound." She said lightly, shifting herself to sit up against the nearby tree. Though she kept a hand on her wound the entire time. 

"Hmpf." Was the only acknowledgment he made and it was then she noticed his cold disposition. Staring at him a moment, she began to wonder why he was like that all of a sudden and looked down at the wound only to discover it was wrapped beneath her shirt. It all clicked together.

"You saw it, didn't you?"She asked lightly. "Reaper, I can explain, it's--"

"Save it." He snapped standing upright. "Consider our deal, our arrangement broken, you'll go your way and I'll go mine."

"Wait a minute, Reaper!" She tried to stand only to gasp and remain still. "At least let me explain, after I'm done if you still decide to leave, you can. At least, give me that much."

"I owe you nothing."

"You're right, you don't. Just...please." She begged watching him intently. 

He studied her a moment then nodded, moving closer and sitting nearby. "Nothing but the truth. Swear to me at least that much."

"I'll tell you everything, in pure honesty." She shifted against the tree once more finding a more comfortable position and began to think of where to begin. 

"When I escaped the Elvish Kingdom, I wandered around for a long time. I knew the stories of the Ivory Kingdom, of how they'd bring in refugees, offer them a home in exchange for service. I thought it was the only way to stay safe, so I made my way there. At least, if I learned how to protect myself, I could protect myself when I was alone." She sighed, "even at such a young age, they accepted me into their ranks, began training me. I quickly excelled in their training, I moved into their rogue training and quickly rose up those ranks as well. They never knew I was only as good as I was because I had a little extra help."

"Your sight?" 

She nodded, "The Ivory King noticed my prowess and effectively erased my existence from the kingdom, staging a death so it seemed I was killed off within the ranks. Instead, I joined the Black Hands. At the time there were only four of us but, by the time the Great War had reached its peak, there were only three. I hid my trueself from all of the kingdom, especially the king. I knew for a fact, if he discovered what I was, he'd either use me or trade me into the Elvish kingdom for some deal to turn the tide of the war his way."

She was silent a moment, and removed her helmet, setting it down beside her. "I couldn't hide it for long. During a battle, as I was protecting the king, my helmet came off, as I moved him into a safe area he saw it and knew of it. Once back in the Kingdom he told me if I desired to keep my position I would do as he said or he'd turn me over to the Elvish kingdom without a second thought. He knew I was a powerful bargaining tool, he'd use me the moment he could. And he did." 

"He knew my one rule, I would never kill an innocent. They'd need to be deserving of death." She frowned raising a hand to cover her right eye. "He tested that, decided to see how willing I was to break my one rule. Assuring me that it was my one rule, or my life. In that situation, what would anyone do?"

Silence hung between them a moment before he said, "who did you kill?"

Slowly, she turned to look over at him, her frown ever growing. "I didn't." 


	27. Choices

"Then who was your target?" Not answering, she turned her head away, her free hand clenching on her lap, the other had its nails digging into her forehead. "Who was your target?" He repeated. Still no answer and he snapped. In a burst of shadow he appeared directly above her, clawed hand clamped tight around her throat. "Who was your target?!"

"You!" She screamed, tears now pouring down the side of her face. "But I watched you from the shadows, waited for my moment to strike. Debating my thoughts, debating if your life was worth more than mine and I couldn't do it!" 

In a hiss growl , he moved off of her, taking a few steps away, back facing her. 

She continued, "your life was greater than mine. Your Kingdom loved you, I knew that long before I joined the ranks of the Ivory Guard. I saw no reason for you to die. The only reason the Ivory King wanted you dead was for power and I couldn't do it. As I left the Kingdom, ready to face my end, he was already waiting with his army just outside. He gave me one last chance to finish you, and I refused, so he stormed the castle with his men." 

"The night they attacked, you were there?" He asked looking over his shoulder to her and she nodded. Struggling to remember the night of his death he placed a hand over his face, the memories came in blurs, too hazy to get any sense of. "What happened that night?"

She was surprised he didn't know, but she answered anyway. "I didn't see the fight between you two, only the end. I was brought in with hands cuffed, given one last chance to kill you. Either I would, or he would."

"Did you?"

"No, I refused to, so he killed you before me. I watched you die in the throne room, it was different than any other death I'd ever seen. I felt a tear within me, and emotion I couldn't control. I broke free and ran from the kingdom, remained in hiding ever since." 

"When did you pray to Azrail?"

"Once I was long gone from the castle, I waited until the army had returned to the Ivory Kingdom and I slipped back into your Kingdom. I found you were already thrown in a mass grave, so I knelt before the broken throne and prayed." 

"And then I woke shortly after." He said turning once again to face her. 

"Reaper, I'm sorry for everything I did, everything I caused you, I never meant for any of it to happen as it did. But please, allow me to make up for it. Let me help you finish this mission, afterwards whether you desire my life or to exile me, I'll do exactly that." 

He stared at her for a long moment before sighing, "I need to think." Was all he said before vanishing into the shadows. Sighing, she tried to relax against the trees but found no more rest. Her mind was plagued of the memories of his death and of her time as a Black Hand. 

As the hours passed by, day turned into night and all the forest was cast in a heavenly glow again, she began to lose faith that he would turn up. Managing to get to her feet, she muttered soft words of prayer as she collected various leaves and plants from the area and then combined them, using a rock to make a paste of the items. Grabbing a leaf from the tree, she put the paste onto the leaf and then onto her wound. Taking a deep breath, she rest back against the tree and struggled to find sleep. 


	28. The Rightful Heir

Sometime in the early afternoon, she opened her eyes and looked around to find he was sitting on a rock nearby. Joy soared in her heart for the briefest second before the sinking realization that he could still leave settled in. Not daring to say a word, she just watched him from the corner of her eyes, realizing the only thing that broke her line of vision was the cloth. 

"Are you awake?" She nodded. "How close are you to being able to travel again?" 

"Tomorrow morning. I'll rest the remainder of the day, wash in the stream to finish the healing and we can move on. I may not be suited for battle, but I'll be good to move." 

He nodded looking away, "as for our previous conversation. I'll accept your deal. We finish this mission and whatever I order of you to do after my kingdom is up again, I expect you to follow." 

"Deal." She said lightly.

"Good. Get some rest." She nodded once more, settling back into the tree, placing her hand back over the wound. 

"Reaper..." He looked back over at her, "thank you." 

His posture straightened, "why did you cry when you saw my face?" 

"Ah, I was responsible for your death. I blamed it on myself and my prayers to Azrail didn't go unheard. You accepted his deal and were brought back." 

"You weren't responsible for my death." He muttered lowly. "You had a choice to make and you made what you thought was the correct one." She tensed as he stared her down. "Everyone has a choice. Protecting your own life or not." 

Having heard him say that so many times, it suddenly dawned on her what he meant. Her own life was threatened and yet she did not kill him, even knowing it would mean her own demise. It was a choice she stood by. 

"Though, why didn't you kill me?"

"I told you. You were innocent, I had no right to take your life. You were well loved and respected. You did the best you could for your people and it showed. I had no reason to kill you." 

"Only your life."

She chuckled, "my life is meaningless. Yours serves a far greater purpose."

"You truly believe that? Your mere existence threatened the lives of the Kings of the Elvish Kingdom, so much so they hunt you down. You made an enemy of the Ivory Kingdom just for standing your ground. You--" He stopped suddenly and looked sharply at her, almost as if a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Your existence threatened the Elvish Kings."

"Yes, we've been over this."

"Not because of some fairytales, they know you don't have the power or resources to brings back the dragons, not without help." Gritting her teeth, she looked away. "the Dragonkin were once the leaders of the Kingdom but were only killed for power, the seat of the throne. Which would make you...." he trailed off a moment and sat upright. "You're the true heir of the throne, aren't you?"

"In another time, I would've been yes. But not any longer." 

"You could take back the throne if you had the power." 

"I don't want the throne, I don't want the responsibility. I just..." She sighed. "I like living in the shadows, unbothered by people. The life of royalty is not suited for me."

"And yet you cannot deny you're an heir." 

"Once upon a time." She mumbled. "Please, I don't want to discuss this anymore, there's nothing to be done about it and I don't want the seat of power. So, please."

"Alright." He replied standing. "I'll leave you alone to get some rest. I won't be far so call on me if you need me." She nodded watching him walk away. Frowning, she rest back against the tree once more, settling her thoughts as much as she possibly could. 


	29. Saana's River

As night settled in and the forest began to glow, Reaper still hadn't returned. Managing to get to her feet once more she stretched the best she could and looked around, admiring the forest for its beauty. With a soft smile on her face, she moved towards the sounds of water and her smile only grew as she spotted the glowing waters. 

Shedding herself of all armor and clothes, she stepped into the water, moving until it rose just over her wound. Though she kept one hand on her wound, her other arm wrapped around her chest, covering herself, she bowed her head and closed her eyes. 

"Saana, Goddess of the water, thank you for the waters you have blessed this place with, I ask only that you allow me to use these waters to heal my wound." She said softly and felt a tingle around her skin. Glancing down, she noticed it slowly began to mend itself. "Thank you, Goddess." She finished bowing her head and once the tingling faded away, she moved towards a rock within the waters edge and sat upon it. Taking the moment to relax herself in the warm water around her. 

After some time had passed, she felt a coldness brush against her skin. This caused her to sigh softly, eyes slowly opening. "Don't hide Reaper, you know I can sense you." She smiled softly. "we've been over this a--" She stopped as she lifted her head and found him walking through the water, completely shed of armor and clothes, straight towards her. 

A heat rose on her cheeks faster than she could control them. His pace didn't slow as he approached, slowly lifting his hand, "what are you--" His hand grazed her cheek, fingers circling to the back of her head and pulling her into a passionate and heated kiss. His free hand snaked around her waist pulling their hips together though he did not break from the kiss only continued to deepen it. Desperate to explore every nook and crevice of her mouth until he was completely satisfied. A part of her screamed to break away but she had taken advantage of the moment just as much as he had. Despite her thoughts, she wanted this and she wasn't ready to pull away from him just yet. 

Finally, he broke the kiss apart, shifting his head back just far enough to look down at her, her mouth parted just slightly and wordless. He smirked leaning closer to her lips, only to find that she had raised her head just enough to meet him, but they never connected. 

"As expected," he purred taking a deep breath from between his teeth, and shifting his head closer to her ear. "Tell me what you want." He continued in a purr, his hand that was once at her face slipped slowly down her body. It slipped between her thighs and brushed against her, which made her let out a small gasp. He repeated himself as his head back away to look at her once again. 

She turned her head to look up at him, a hand sliding up his chest to his shoulder, as the other one pressed against his cheek, "you." She breathed, making his smirk grow even darker. Without waiting for him to initiate, she lifted up just far enough to connect once more, passionately enjoying each others lips as the last time. Only this time, their kisses only broke in brief moments as his hand continued to brush against her, not enough to get her going, just enough to tease. A second later and he pushed two fingers inside, effectively getting her to break the kiss in a surprised gasp. He held his smirk, watching as she shuddered against him, grasping onto his shoulder as if to hold herself up. 

Chuckling, he continue to watch her as she fought from making any sounds every time he moved his fingers. Taking the opportunity as her head rolled back, he moved in for her neck, intended on leaving his own mark on her skin, which would be the first of many for the night. Breaking the skin, his tongue coated over the wound and he emitted a low, almost hungry groan. 

Pulling his fingers free and backing his head away, he only grew more amused at the look of disappointment washing over her face. Shifting lower, he placed a kiss on her collerbone, moving lower still until he reached her breast. Taking one in his mouth, the other in hand, he continued playing with her, intending to get her to make every sound he could. His other hand moved up her back, making sure she stayed in place as his teeth pulled at the skin, fingers teased their way around. Her fingers slid into his hair, not to stop him, but to take the chance to feel him, to keep him close. Though it still seemed his only plan was to continue to tease. 

Then she heavily breathed out his name and he stopped looking up at her, "Gabriel." 

"What?" She asked looking down at him, they stared at one another as a genuine smile etched onto his face.

"My name, is Gabriel." 


	30. Pleasure in Pain

Her smile matched his, as the hand that entangled themselves in his hair, shifted down to the side of his face, "Gabriel." Moving her hand down to his chin, she gently lifted him up so their lips could meet once more, just as heated as every one before. 

Like the knowing of his name brought something different upon him, he pinned her tight against him. His nails clawed at her back, desperate trying to take in more of her as he fought to take control of this situation. As he broke the kiss, he leaned back just enough to slide down her body once more, now hoovering just above her stomach, glancing over to where the wound once sat. 

"It's healed?" He asked looking up, only to see her nod. "The river?" Another nod. "Another prayer?"

She laughed lightly, "is this really the time you want to discuss this?" 

Smirking he shook his head, "not particularly, no." He leaned in and placed a kiss over the missing wound, eliciting a gasp from her. She pressed her hand against his shoulder, to push him from the wound, but his smirk remained as he glanced up. "Does it still hurt?"

"It's healed but still swore." 

Chuckling, he purred, "good." Then moved back in for it, this time without a gentle kiss. Instead, his teeth gently bit down on the wound, gaining him another sharp sound from her. Though she pushed against him, he did not stop, he was getting exactly what he wanted from her. The sounds she made only proved to push him further, to do whatever it took to make those sultry sounds.

Finally, she gasped out his name and he stopped, turning once again to look up at her. "It hurts." 

A soft laugh escaped his lips as he placed a soft kiss beside the wound, "a lot of things may hurt tonight, doesn't make it any less pleasurable. Enjoy it, my dear." Once seeing her respond by giving him a nod, he looked down and submerged himself in the water. 

Her fingers found their way into his hair and yet allowed him to move as he pleased. Doing exactly that, he lifted her leg, pushing it up and over his shoulder, allowing him closer and better access. No time passed between that motion and his lips closing around her, eagerly laping up whatever tastes he could from her folds. He didn't truly want to stay here for long, as much as he loved the way her hips would rock against him, but he struggled to hear the sounds she was making.

Maybe, he just needed to make her louder, fingers moved and slipped inside once more, moving at a steady pace. Still, he could hear nothing, so he moved a hand up her body and pressed against the wound. Although the sudden jerk of her body enticed him further, all was silent. It bothered him, but yet, he could tell how excited she had become, how the motions of her body invited him to continue. 

Then, he felt her push harshly against him. In a panic, he rose from the water and moved to a full stand, concerned. 

"You were under the water for so long," She gasped softly placing a hand on his chest, "are you alright?"

He laughed, "my dear, I'm dead. As I've just discovered, I can remain underwater with little need to come back up." She looked at him confused, and still worried for him. It was at this moment he noticed a thin stream of red from her lip down to her chin. Now understanding why she had been so silent, he chuckled. 

His hand slipped around to the back of her head again, gently pulling her closer. "You've injured yourself in an attempt to remain silent. This just won't do." His tongue trailed up her chin, clearing the blood from her skin and then traced her lip before he kissed her, taking in whatever he could from her lip. 

Breaking away from her, he licked his lips, watching her face a moment longer, taking in every little detail. His thumb grazed over her cheek as he found he couldn't break his gaze from hers, that feeling from a week prior rising in his stomach. He didn't know the feeling, didn't understand why it was suddenly so strong, but he knew where it came from, knew why he felt it. With this new feeling, he had to possess her, make her his, and his alone. 

He then asked a question that caught her off guard, "Have you experienced this before?" She slowly shook her head, almost afraid to speak the words. "Then do not expect me to go gentle, even though you are untouched." He saw a quick flash of fear in her eyes and this urged him on. "Relax, I promise you'll enjoy it." Purring, he shifted down to her ear and nibbled lightly on her ear. "Follow." He whispered moving his head back. 

He swapped their positions, moving until his back was to the rocks and she stood there waist deep in the water. Though he kept his hand in hers, he moved back until he was sitting on the rocks. One leg hanging down, submerged up to his knee and the other, foot resting against the rocks. Keeping their hands locked, he pulled her closer, smiling devilishly at her. She watched him nervously, understanding exactly what his intention was. 

Bringing her hand closer, he released her only inches before him. Keeping her hand hoovering in the air a moment she took a deep breath and clasped her hand around his length, then began to slowly shift her hand up and down. 

This amused him to some degree, that despite this warrior before him who could hold her own in a fight, who feared nothing, was suddenly so cautious and fearful of her actions. Such a brave and dangerous women, now acting no more than a young girl afraid of the world. The thought made him chuckle but he decided to help, "harder, faster. Don't be so afraid." He caught her glancing up at him for a second before she looked back down and did exactly as he said. Her hand tightened, though slowly until he made a soft sound, an acknowledgement that the pressure was good enough. Then her speed increased until she noticed his face warped pleasurably. "Good." He groaned reaching for her and pulling her close to hastily kiss, her motions never once changing. 

Once he pulled away from the kiss, he groaned once more closing his eyes a moment. Looking back at her he smiled and touched her chin, "Down." 

Somehow understanding exactly what he meant she shifted onto her knees and moved in closer. Her tongue grazed over the tip, curious only to the taste, her hand continuing the motion, only slowing. Then, growing courage, her mouth closed around the top, her tongue danced around. Allowing her to play around a moment, he finally let out a growl and she knew that she needed to stop teasing. Removing her hand and placing it on the rock she took in about half before stopping. This wouldn't do, placing a hand on her head, he pushed her down further taking in the entirety of it. She struggled slightly, showing apprehension, but he knew she only needed a moment and waited for her to adjust, to calm. 

When she did, he said softly, "breathe through your nose." He gave her another brief moment to adjust then smiled, "Now move." Relaxing the hold on her, she began to move her head, slow at first, getting used to the feeling and then moved at the consistent speed her hand did. His hand tightened into her hair, allowing her to keep her motion, but the feeling was overwhelming him. He only needed a few seconds of this, just enough to get his heart racing, his feelings soaring before he stopped her, pulling her up. 

"Come here," he smirked pulling her into another kiss. Not breaking from her, he easily picked her up, carried her over to the shoreline and placed her down in the grass, far enough that only their feet remained in the water. Pressing his weight down on her, though just enough off that he kept his elbow on the ground to hold himself up. He final broke the kiss and stared down at her, watching her for the moment. 

Shifting his weight once more, he hoovered over her, shifting one of her legs to bend and move out of his way. He pressed closer and could feel her heart pounding in her chest, still he only felt urged on. Leaning down to kiss her, his free hand guided himself closer, pressing against her. Shifting just slightly, he pushed forward and she broke free from the kiss, earning him yet another moan. 

Proud of himself, he leaned down and bit onto her neck, but moved no further, allowing her to adjust as he had done before. He licked up the fresh trail of blood, slipping up to her ear, "does it hurt?" He asked kissing the side of his face. When she had opened her mouth to speak, it only came out as a groan, so she nodded. "Good~" He hummed and then began rocking his hips, slow. 

She placed her hand on his arm, nails digging into his skin, this encouraged him to pick up his pace. Her other hand moved and wrapped around his shoulder, keeping his weight pressed down on her, her nails digging into his back, his pace quickened again. Her moans became frequent, now there was nothing holding her back, but he wanted more. His hand moved and pressed against her wound, her hips bucking in response but this was a new sound she made, it was delicious. 

He wanted to engulf her, consume every last piece of her, take everything she had and claim it as his own. Every thought, every whisper became about her and nothing else. He needed more, just more of her. He couldn't stop, refused to stop until she was his, not by contract, not by promise or deal, but his alone, forever. 

This thought process had him moving powerfully against her, fueled by her body, her sounds, the nails digging into his skin. It was a new and incredible feeling, this longing her had surging within him and he didn't want to lose it. 

Pressing against her wound again, gained him another beautiful sound. His teeth roamed along her chest, every bite, every break of flesh got another delicious sound and he soon found himself coming to his peak. Not yet, he needed her to feel it, to experience it with him. He moved his hand off of her wound and down to her sweet spot, moving at the same speed as his thrusts. It wasn't long before her body reacted, arching into him, more sweet, sultry sounds, her nails tearing into his flesh. She was close and he knew it. 

He read her body as best as he could, listened closer to her sounds, knowing that she was ready. There was no teasing this time, his hand, his thrusts continued until he felt her jerk beneath him, arching tight against him, her sounds echoing in the forest around them. His hand didn't stop, he dragged out the feeling for her, allowing her to continue to ride it out while he came closer to his. Then, his hips stopped, buried deep within her, he dropped his head to her chest, almost growling softly. His hand came to a stop and pulled away as he struggled to catch his breath, panting against her, as much as she was as well. 

Carefully pulling from her, he rolled to her side, laying down on his back, both of them silent as they stared up into the night sky. When he finally looked over at her, after settling himself, he noticed a stream of tears down the side of her face. Worry and fear stole over him as he rolled onto his side, suddenly cautious of touching her. 

"NaMara, are you alright?"

She smiled, turning to look at him, "I am." 

"You're crying." He pointed out and watched as she rose a trembling hand to touch her cheek. At a loss for words, he remained silent. 

"It hurt, but I was happy." She said softly uncomfortably turning to lay on her side and look at him. "I'm not crying because of regret, anger or sadness. It's because I'm happy." She finished moving to touch his cheek just softly. 

Smiling, he moved an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies tight together once more. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and relaxed right there, chin just barely brushing her nose. Closing her eyes, she moved an arm carefully around him, keeping as close as possible as their legs entangled. Eventually exhaustion would overcome them and she would drift off into sleep, taking a special note that for the first time since they met, he didn't feel cold. Instead, he felt strangely warm pressed against her. 


	31. Morning After

Morning came and she woke to a warm feeling spread over her skin. Opening her eyes, she found her head lay nestled on his chest, his arm curled around her shoulders keeping her close still. Looking over at her, she found his eyes were closed, he was breathing just softly almost like he was dreaming peacefully. A smile found its way to her face as she watched him, how long had it been since he could find a peaceful nights rest where the nightmares didn't steal him away? Was what happened between them the cause of this? Or was it something else? 

Carefully, she pulled away from him, lowering his arm to his chest before turning and looking up. That warm feeling on her skin was the sun, the branches above seemingly bent away to form just enough open space to allow the suns rays to coat them like a warm blanket. Her smile only grew and she bowed her head gently before standing and moving into the water, washing herself off, healing whatever wounds remained on her skin. 

Moving back to where her clothes were, she pulled them on but left her armor off a moment. Slipping to her knees, she crossed her fingers and lowered her head, closing her eyes. She began to whisper softly, a prayer of thanks to all the Gods that watched over them thus far in their journey, and to those that would watch over them in the future. 

A coldness swept over her and in that same second, he spoke, "let me make one thing absolutely clear to you." She jumped and spun to look up at him, now completely covered in his armor aside from his helmet, keeping her weight now on one knee. His voice was brash, cold even as he spoke, "if you should wake before I do, I expect you to be there when I wake." 

Allowing herself a soft laugh, she stood and nodded, "consider it done." She moved around him, back towards her armor and began clipping it into place. "How did you sleep?"

"I don't sleep, we've been over that." 

She glanced up at him curiously, "and yet you just told me to stay beside you until you wake. Seems contradictory to me." 

He tensed looking away, thinking about it a moment, "I...slept?" He asked softly, realizing it at that moment he actually had slept and no nightmares fed off of his dreams. 

"Don't worry so much about it, We can figure out more about it later. My injury cost us more time than it should've and it's still about a weeks travel towards your Kingdom." She looked down at her shirt, looking at the hole still coated in blood, "and I'll likely need to patch this up along the way." She sighed looking around the ground around her.

"What are you looking for?"

"The cloth, for my eyes." She mumbled standing still hunting the ground for it. "Ah, here." She moved closer to the waters edge and picked it up, shaking it off. Brushing the remaining dirt off, she slipped it on, adjusting it just slightly. 

"Why continue to wear it?" 

"Sensing energy is one thing, but to see it allows you an advantage, if you focus enough you can see moves just before they happen. The way the energy flexes and shifts, suggested a future outcome. I use that version of my sight while in battle, and as a lookout." 

"All Elves are born with this?"

"In a sense. We're all born with some natural ability to sense energy, few take it to another level. But this eye," She covered her right eye, "increases that sense." 

"Are you still ashamed of that eye?" Lowering her hand she looked over at him. "It is a gift, a privileged. You were born with it for a reason."

"This eye cost me my mother, my home, and I...." trailing off she shook her head. "I don't want to discuss this, alright? Let's just move on." Heading back towards the horses, she began preparing them for travel. Following after her, he helped and soon they were heading back on the trail towards his kingdom. 

Despite what had happened the night in the river, their life returned back to what it was before. Their conversations silent, the brief stops they made always started off in meditation coated in his shadows, until she fell asleep. Only difference was, when he would carefully lay her down so she could sleep, he would lay beside her, very rarely ever finding sleep himself. When he did, he found no nightmares stole his thoughts away, just as long as he held her.


	32. Eye of the Dragon

Finally, by their weeks end, they saw the castle not far into the distance. Even as night settled in, the made it first into the kingdom, found a place to rest and wondered how tomorrow would go. They still had no idea what tribute needed to be made, or if there really was a dragon sleeping somewhere nestled in the mountains, but there was only one true way to know. 

Before the sun even rose, they set out on foot into the mountains, spending the better part of the next couple days wandering the mountain side, looking for any clues as to where it might have been. 

As they sat beside one another before a campfire, they only sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts about where to look. Though it began to seem hopeless, when a thought occurred to him. 

He rose his head and said, "what if we've been doing this wrong?" She looked over at him, curious. "We're looking for a dragon who's been sleeping for thousands of years, on a mountain face that hundreds of people have traveled and yet no one spotted him? Seems odd, don't you think?"

"What are you suggesting?" 

"Humans, Elves, the undead can't find him. Only a dragonkin can." She tensed looking away from him. "You have that ability, there's a reason the Gods watch over you so closely, you're their only hope in bringing them back. You're their last link to this world. The dragonkin were extinct, your kind completely erased, but somehow, you were born. There must be a reason for that." 

"You think I was born just to awaken the dragons?" She mocked, "there's no way." Standing, she walked away from his side, but never made it far enough to leave the warmth of the fire. 

"A part of you knows it's truth. They put you on a path for a reason, watch over you for a reason. If they want to be found, only you can find them." He said, but she remained silent, eyes focused on the mountains before them. "You said your eye was different, that it helped attune your energy sense. Maybe that's what we need here, so don't look like an Elf would, look like a dragonkin would." Turning over her shoulder to look at him, she found him standing not far behind her. 

Turning back towards the mountains, she sighed lightly looking down, "as a kid, in the secrecy of my bedroom, when the world around me was fast asleep, I'd let my childish curiosity grow. I'd cover my left eye and focus everything into the sight of my right eye." She said lightly, raising a hand to her left eye, covering it. "It took years of trying, to develop any sort of success of whatever I was attempting to do. Then, one night, as I meditated, focuses my energy into the sight, I felt a power brush over me, an energy I had never felt before. It was all around me, it touched my soul, but even though I had never felt an energy like that before, I knew who it was." Lowering her head she smiled, "it was Riella, her spirit in the land around us, the very life of the land itself. That power was too much for me to handle and my mother found me the next morning, unconscious from the strain. I never dared to try it again, afraid of what I might find." 

"It would be different now." He assured moving closer. "You're stronger than you were before, aware of your abilities, aware of how and what you need to feel. This wouldn't be the same as when you were a child." She felt his hand on hers, so she turned to look at him, "and I'll be right beside you." 

"Alright, I'll try." She replied lightly, then took off her helmet, handing it to him. "Wait by the fire. The closer you are the more I'll feel your energy." He seemed hesitant but nodded and stepped away, not sitting by the fire but remaining on alert should anything happen. 

She moved closer to the ledge they were nearby and sat down, crossing her legs. She shifted the cloth so it only covered her left eye, but kept her eyes closed as she focused in on the world around her. 


	33. Death Comes

"Azrail..." She breathed deeply, "If you're out there, please, hear me. I seek to wake you from your slumber, allow our energies to touch and guide me to where you rest." A slow coldness slowly crawled over her skin and she growled in anger, about to tell Reaper to back off, when she realized, while the coldness was similar, it was not his. She focused on that energy, felt it build up on her skin, covering every inch of her as her body involuntarily shivered. She prayed it was Azrail, prayed he had her her, prayed that he would guide her. 

A voice from deep within whispered to her, "open your eye."

Slowly, she opened her right eye only to see darkness around her, the mountains were gone, the fire, gone, Reaper, gone. Yet there was another presence with her, another energy, one she could feel far off in the distance. It moved closer at an alarming speed, she knew that feeling, knew what it meant. It sunk in deep to her very core, an instinctual fear. Even one who had never experienced it before, knew that feeling, the feeling of death itself looming over. 

That feeling only continue to grow, the hair on her arms, on the back of her neck stood upright. Though every nerve in her body was screaming for her to stand, to run, she could not move. That energy was rushing towards her, as it did fully consumed her, the feeling of cold on her skin grew sharp, painful as if submerged under freezing waters. There was no escaping it and she knew that, it was all around it, already owning her very being, her soul. 

She had to control it, she use it, she knew what she was doing here, what she was seeking. To find where he was resting, that was the goal, to sense his very energy, only then would she have succeeded. Until that moment, she wouldn't run, she'd face this head on and learn what she came here for. 

"Azrail...." she whispered to the darkness. "Show me." She said only mere seconds before that energy collided into her, throwing her backwards. 

Reaper jumped as she fell backwards turning just barely enough to catch herself, as if struck by a heavy force. He rushed over to her side as she began coughing, struggling to breath, gasping for air that her lungs couldn't seem to fill. His hand touched her, only to find her armor felt like ice. 

"Easy, calm down, slow breaths." He said taking off his robe and coating it around her, hoping it would help warm her up. "Come by the fire, you--"

"No." She gasped out clawing into the ground. "No." She repeated lazily pushing him off, having no energy to do so. Though he noticed it and let her go, allowing her to do what she needed. He could only watch as she laid there, slowly calming herself, slowly regaining a steady breath. "It was death, I felt it....all around me. It...consumed me." She shuddered closing her eyes. He wanted to ask more, if she knew where he was, if she saw him, anything about Azrail, but he knew he had to give her a moments rest. 

Over the course of this brief minute, images soared through her mind, too fast to make any sense of, but she tried to focus on it. She needed to, she needed to know where he was, or this was all pointless. Then, it all clicked, she rose her head and looked around the area. 

Much to his surprise, she was suddenly on her feet and running. Though he shouted after her, he knew she wouldn't stop, so he quickly followed. He watched as she quickly climbed the cliffside, in such a speed he thought her not normal. To keep up, he shifted into a shadow, moving after her. Once at the top, she came to a stop and looked around before walking slowly to where an apparent rockslide had covered the face of the mountain, covered in moss and bare trees. But she was staring so intently at it and rose her hand pointing at it. 

"There..." she whispered turning to look at him. 

"Come close." He holding out his arm, so she moved to him, his arm wrapping around her waist pulling her close. "Close your eyes." She buried her face into his armor, closing her eyes. Shadows surrounded them, taking over their forms and they slipped into small cracks between the rocks. 


	34. Azrails Cave

When her eyes opened, there was nothing but an uncomforting darkness before them. This place was void of any light, and she found herself shifting closer to Reaper, who still kept an arm around her. 

"Can you see anything?" She asked.

"No." Was his only reply. 

"Ah, can you go back outside and bring me back a stick?" He didn't respond, but she felt his disappear from his side. Kneeling down, she placed her hand on the ground, searching blindly in the dark for a rock. When her hand fell over one, she brought it close then reached into her pack drawing out a small piece of flint. Feeling him return to her side, she managed to take the stick and pulled off her cloth, wrapping around it's end. Soon enough, after using the rock and flint, she managed to make a torch and stand holding it up. 

Before them sat a long winding cavern, but they wasted no time in exploring the darkness, only moved deeper into the cave. He allowed her to take lead, as he was sure she was following an energy, she made no pauses or hesitations at intersections, only continued down a set path, hopefully leading them straight towards their goal. 

Finally, she stopped and let out a shaking breath, he looked over at her then into the darkness before them but saw nothing. 

"NaMara?" He asked softly.

She seemed to wake from a daze and smiled, "I can see him. His energy it's...." She pointed into the darkness before them but took a few steps forward, raising the torch higher. As she stepped forward, the light began to illuminate the figure before them. The scaled beast before them, a deep purple, so dark it almost looked entirely black. It was still, seemingly lifeless, eyes closed but still looked peaceful. He noticed, at that very moment they were no longer within a tunnel, but rather a hollowed out section of the mountain, he wasn't sure how big the area around them was, but judging by the size of the head of the dragon, this place could fit a castle within. Its head lay close to them, though he could not see the teeth this beast he, he was sure a single fang was larger than he was. Its tattered wings pulled tight against its body, a long jagged tail wrapped around him. Was this truly Azrail? 

Breaking his thoughts, he looked over at her, to find she had lowered the torch to the ground and was kneeling beside its snout, her hand raised as if it touch the dragon. Something inside him urged him to stop her but he remained silent, watching. If they had no tribute, the dragon wouldn't wake, right?

He watched as her hand made contact, just below his closed eyes, and they both seemed to let out a held breath. 


	35. Tribute

"We still don't have tribute, how do you expect to wake him?" He asked softly, but she did not answer, lost to her own thoughts she barely even heard him speak. She only slowly moved her hand as if petting a dog, moving along his scales. 

"Azrail." She whispered resting her forehead against the dragon. "I've come but, I don't know what to do." The cave remained silent, as she expected. The dragon was deep within his slumber, of course it wouldn't respond back to her. "What tribute do I offer the God Azrail?"

Gasping softly, she lifted her head and reached into her pack, pulling out the idol she had of him. It was a warped figure of a man with a skull face, as all his depictions were. "My tribute, is my prayer, my voice." She said softly. Pulling the idol close to her she closed her eyes, "Great God of Death, the mighty overseer, the guide to a blissful rest, Azrail. Awaken once more, help us avenge not only the Kingdom of Shadow, but all of your kind who was wrong, for your kin." Though a coldness swept through the cavern, the dragon did not move. 

For a moment, he had actually believed it might have worked, that somehow the fist of her voice might have actually woken the dragon. But it seemed to have failed. 

"We need a proper tribute, a prayer might not have been enough. We can figure out--"

"Thousands would flock to your kingdom, some rich in gold, some with nothing more than the clothes on their back. Yet everyone of them would offer tribute to him, with anything they could. With gold, with livestock, with love. A tribute isn't always a specific price, a tribute is an offering, to give something even when you have nothing, to show respect, to show care, to show that you are always in mind, always thought of." She looked at the dragon, "I have nothing to give but my voice, my prayer, so it is all I can give him." Gasping, she looked over at him, "come over here." 

Grumbling under his breath, he moved over but once he was at her side, she pulled him down to his knees. "Offer a tribute." 

Still he seemed to grumbling softly, but let out a sigh and looked at the dragon, thinking. "Azrail...." He started lightly, "My kingdom has always been yours. I've done as I could to keep the people happy, to allow all travelers to feel welcome, to live as I thought you would intend for your people. When my kingdom stands tall once again, I will keep doing exactly that, but I can't do it alone. Help us avenged my kingdom, avenge you." 

She felt the coldness again and looked around the room, watching the darkness around them carefully. Slowly moving her eyes back towards the dragon, she crossed her fingers, lowered her head and begun to mutter the hymn, just as she had done before the forest of Riella. Hearing her, he looked over and soon joined in, losing hope at every passing second. 

An energy flared in the room and she raised her head, looking directly at the dragon. A low rumbled shook the cavern and she grabbed his arm, "move." She said quickly and they were on their feet moving away from the dragon as it began to stir from its slumber. They watched on, not far away, as the dragon opened it's eyes, revealing a swirl of purple and black, it looked over at them as it slowly began to stand. Spreading its wings, as it tried to stretch to the best of the ability, then let out a horrendous roar that shook the entirety of the cavern. 

The pair before the dragon covered their ears, keeping close to one another as the cavern around them began falling apart. Boulders fell from the ceiling crashing around them and Reaper pulled her close as if to shift them away, but noticed no boulders were falling anywhere near them. When he looked up, he gasped quietly to himself. 


	36. Azrails' Awakening

Above their heads, the dragon had spread its wing, blocking any incoming boulders that would've likely killed them. As the cave settled, he shifted his wing to the side, rolling the boulders off and turned to face them, snarling as he did. 

He spoke in a language Reaper did not understand, but she looked up at him and slowly moved to a stand, but said, "I am." 

Again the Dragon spoke, but the words seemed incoherent, a language of the dragons that somehow she knew. As the dragon lowered his head, she moved towards him, raising her hand out. He pressed his snout against her hand and then laid down before her, letting off an almost purr like growl. 

"I've waited for you two, for a very long time." He said, finally in a language Reaper could recognize. "When the extinction of the dragonkin happened, we lost all hope that we would be able to rise again. But, Riella knew otherwise, she told us you would be born, she sacrificed her life so that you would bring life back to our kind." 

"Riella is..." She trailed off touching her chest. 

"When a dragon dies, our spirits reside within the element we control. However, we give our life to an unborn child, so that we never truly die. We keep our connection to both worlds, it allowed us to live harmoniously along side the humans. She died, to make sure you were born, to allow us to rise once again." At a loss for words, she continued staring at the dragon, "and you...." He turned just barely to look at Reaper. "You ruled with honor, with love for my kingdom, you were unlike many who came before you. You sought out treaties and peace between the the Ivory kingdom and yours, rather than bloodshed. When you died, I could not alone bring you back without cause, though your soul never found peace within your slumber. It was only when she prayed for vengeance that I was allowed to bring you back to avenge our kingdom. It was Ocarus that guided you two together, for he saw the opportunity to bring peace to the kingdoms and to awaken us. Neither of you could do it alone." 

"Ocarus?" She asked, "Is he..."

"He's been awake since the fall of our kind. Locked deep within the Ivory Kingdom. They've kept him locked underground, in the chances that one of the other dragons may awake, they would have the fire power to protect their own." 

Reaper growled, "then us waking Azrail in hopes to take down the Ivory King only made things more difficult." 

"It does not," Azrail started, "If I can get close to Ocarus, I can wake him from the spell he's under. You would then have another at your side, one who holds a deep hatred for that kingdom."

"Wait a minute." She said sternly. "I'm in agreement for taking out the king, but I can't let anyone, dragon or not, kill innocent people to take down a kingdom!" She finished. 

"And you will not. Though many will die, I assure you, those deaths will belong to the King and his army at his back." 

"His army is filled with soldiers from the Obsidian Kingdom, threatened under death." She replied hastily. 

"Then we rethink our strategy. If I expose myself first, while you go find Ocarus, it will give a chance for those of us still loyal to my kingdom, or those that wish to turn sides a chance to strip the seals they wear. Not only would we then have Azrail and Ocarus to back us in a fight, but we'd have a small part of my army." 

"They won't just turn sides if you show up alone, without Azrail, and if Azrail is with you, they'd just release Ocarus, so I would never be able to get to him." She responded and they remained silent for a while in thought. "What if I go in with you as prisoner?" She asked and Reaper turned to look at her. "As a Black Hand, knowing I was well enough alive, he'd allow me in if I said I brought a gift he couldn't possibly turn down. He'll order me to kill you, for redemption, and I'll strike you down, you'll do your shadow thing and we'll be right next to the King." 

"It's ballsy." He sighed, "but it would work, we'd be close enough to attack. The only downside is him." He motioned towards Azrail. "They'd see us coming long before we'd even get close to the castle." 

"Humans." Azrail snorted and wrapped his wings around himself. Shadows swirled around the giant creature and began to shift in size until he was the size of a regular house cat. 

"In his defense, I didn't know you could do that either." She muttered kneeling down before the dragon and offering her hand, which he climbed onto. Moving to a stand, she looked the dragon over. "He could fly high enough to seem to be a bird, we can call for him and then we'd have a dragon right there, that they'd never see." 

"Can all dragons do that?" He asked stepping closer.

"No, few can. As controller of shadow, it is within my ability." Azrail answered. "Let us leave this place."

They headed back the way they came, now using a soft flame Azrail had created to guide the path. Once outside the cave, the sun beat down upon the trio and they wasted little time before they moved towards the Obsidian Kingdom, towards their horses. Then headed for the north, right towards the Ivory Kingdom. 


	37. The Ivory Kingdom

During the lengthy trip to the Ivory Kingdom, there was little talk, much less than usual. Everything seemed different, awkward even, and every day they marched closer to the kingdom, the more their tensions rose. 

After a few weeks of travel, they were just outside the Ivory Kingdoms walls, hidden well under cover of night. There was no campfire, no sounds, just them thinking over the plan in their heads. 

Azrail remained perched on her shoulder, alert to the area around them, while the two sat side by side, silent.

Until, "We left your helmet up in the mountain, and you burned your cloth to allow us sight within the cave. Yet you've traveled all this time without it." 

"I am aware." She responded gently. 

"Here." Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a black cloth, "use this to cover at least the bottom portion of your face, for now. As for your eye..." He silenced himself trying to think what they could use, when Azrail jumped off her shoulder and began scratching at his side. 

"Are you alright?" She asked him, when she noticed a scale popped lose and fell into the grass, though no bigger than a nail. Picking it up in his claw, shadows shifted around it until it grew in size. He then carefully bit into the top corner, then the bottom corner before passing it over to her. "Is this...." She took it looking it over. 

"It will likely be noticeable, only by those who have seen my scale before. I'm sure the Ivory King will soon figure it out, so don't talk for too long before you attack." 

"Thank you." She smiled and pulled a piece of string from her robe, tying it to the scale and placing it over her eye. "To both of you," she finished. 

"Tomorrow is a big day, rest, you will need the energy." Azrail replied, so the pair laid down and found little sleep, too anxious and worried over what would happen come tomorrow. 

In the morning, once they were all awake, having re discussed the plans, she bound Reapers hands, got up on her horse and headed for the kingdom. Once through the gates, she held her head eye, watching as the castle began to tower over her. A pit of rage boiled in her gut as she came up to the castle's entrance and slowed to a stop. 

Guards touched the weapons moving forward, "stop, no one is allowed to pass."

"My name is NaMara, I am wanted by the Ivory Kingdom for abandoning my post as a Black Hand." She said firmly, "before I turn myself over to the king, I wish an audience with him. I have a gift he is certainly going to love." 

The guards looked at one another before their captain stepped forward, "you will remain here, under watch while we inform the King." 

"I understand." She said remaining on her horse, watching the guard closely. 

It was a while before a guard rushed up to the captain and whispered in his ear. To which the captain nodded, "dismount and follow. If you touch your weapons at all, we are ordered to kill you at once."

"As expected." She bowed her head and dismounted from her horse, allowing a guard to take the reigns and move him to the stables. She was led into the castle, with Reaper in tow, surrounded by guards, only complicating the matter. 

The whole interior of the castle was beyond beautiful and showcased just how much wealth this kingdom had. All of it's masonry was built from beautiful marble and ivory, accents of golds in everything. Beautiful statues and paintings aligned the halls and along the walls, stained glass portraying various events or depictions of Ocarus filled most of the windows, enough so you'd confuse the place with the Kingdom of Faeth. 

Her thoughts focused, as did her eyes onto the Ivory throne, as they moved into the open room. There, sitting on the throne was a man dressed in royal robes, all of white and gold, greying hair still showing sparks of blonde through them. A face she instantly recognized, and smiled to herself. 


	38. The Ivory King

"NaMara, you really have courage to walk back into the kingdom. I've been hunting you for a very long time." He said standing.

"I was fearful of your power and strength, my liege. I know well know I've committed treason against you and your glorious kingdom. It's haunts me every night." She replied bowing deeply, keeping her head low. "I ask not for my life, for I know you've granted me enough in my lifetime. I only ask you accept this gift as my humble apologies before you command my fate." 

"A gift?" He questioned looking over at the shrouded man in robes, "what gift would this be that you'd think to win me over?"

"The only thing your heart truly desires, my king." She said standing upright and turning towards Reaper, "I bring you the Obsidian King." Gasps and whispers filled the room but the Ivory king would have none of it, he quickly silenced the room and stepped forward.

"You think me a fool?! You and I both know the king is dead."

"I understand that, sire. However, you know of my ability, my ties to the dragons. I felt Azrail stir in his slumber, and worried, I returned to the Obsidian Kingdom to find that it's king was alive. Brought back by Azrail himself. So, using the training you so generously gave me, I hunted him down and brought him before you." 

The Ivory king looked over at him, watching him, as if studying whatever he could see, "remove his hood and helmet, I wish to know the truth for myself." 

"With pleasure." She said bowing and moved behind Reaper, removing his hood and helmet as ordered. More whispers began to flow through the soldiers in the room while the king stood there in shock at who knelt before him. 

"Hello, Jack." Reaper smirked, "pleasure to see you again." 

"Gabriel." He laughed, "you really came back from the dead. For what? To seek justice for your death, for your kingdom? It's gone, Gabriel and you will once again die by my hands." Reaching for his blade, he stopped and slowly glanced over at her. "Actually, we can pick up exactly where he left that night, can't we?" He released his blade and moved back towards the throne. "What do you desire more, your life or his?" He asked her.

"My liege?"

"If you wish entry upon my ranks again, to save your own life then I command you to kill this man. If you do not, my men will kill him and then you." He said with a deadly smile. 

"You grant me a redemption I do not deserve, my king. However I will accept this, as recompense for my slighted actions of the past." Bowing her head, she unsheathed her blade then stepped to Reapers side, placing the blade on the back of his neck. 

"You're making the wrong choice, dear." Reaper said lightly.

"I doubt that." She snickered and rose the blade into the air. Swinging the blade down onto his neck, he burst into shadow causing her blade to cut deeply into the stone before her. 

"What?!" The Ivory king shouted, jumping to his feet. "Guards, find him and bring him to me! Do not let him escape!" The room was alive as the soldiers began running around, searching for him. "NaMara." He hissed approaching her and grabbing her neck, "what do you know about this?"

"I...don't." She replied, "I wasn't aware that he could--" His hand tightened, silencing her. Slowly, his eyes narrowed as he peered closer at her. Reaching out with his free hand, he touched the scale over her eye then gasped stepping back. 

"Apprehend her at once." He shouted, soldiers quickly surrounding her. "And go wake Ocarus." He smirked. 


	39. Betrayal

She chuckled softly, "if that's the way you want to play it, then fine." Taking in a deep breath, she whistled as loud as she could, it echoing through the halls and out the windows. 

Silence took over the kingdom, as the Ivory king looked around, waiting for another sound, but it was his laugh that broke the silence, "what was the purpose behind that?" 

She turned to look out the window, waiting for a minute longer. Then a thunderous roar echoed through the kingdom, shaking the tile beneath their feet. A darkness shrouded the kingdom as a massive dragon landed, digging its talons into the side of the castle. His claws dug through the wall until he broke free into the throne room. 

The soldiers ran away, surrounding their king as she moved towards him, "had me scared for a minute." She said patting his jaw. Then turned towards the soldiers. "Listen to me carefully, the Obsidian King has returned with every intention of returning to the kingdom with his people. Any of you still loyal to the Shadow King, throw down your seals and take up arms for the true King." She said and the soldiers seemed to think it over, looking at one another. 

"Any who turn against me will die, I assure you that much." Jack hissed sharply.

"You will die if you stand against us, at least fight for the real king, a king who respects his people. Not a king who forced you into the slavery of a warrior at threat of your own life." 

At that, a soldier moved forward, ripping off the seal of the Ivory king and stood beside her. With that a few more moved over doing the same. 

"Go, tell as many as you can of the Kings return, make sure all people who stand behind the Obsidian King to either take up arms, or escape the kingdom." She said gently and the four soldiers went running out of the room.

"This is absurd! How dare you turn my men against me!"

"Your men?!" She laughed, "they weren't your men, much like you did to me, you forced these men to serve you, or die beneath your blade." Pulling her blade from her sheath, she stood ready to fight, "and I won't stand for this injustice anymore." Azrail let out another roar beside me, snarling his teeth.

"You think you and your pet scares me?" He laughed, "You are not the only one who plays with fire." Another roar echoed in the kingdom. 

"Ocarus?" She whispered softly moving to look outside as did Azrail. Just outside the kingdom, the ground erupted, a dragon of pure white scales, climbed its way out, roaring as it did. "Go, Azrail, take care of him and please, be careful." Roaring in response, the black dragon jumped off the side of the castle, flying towards the other. 

"You won't win this, NaMara. Choose wisely at your next actions." 

Slowly she turned to face him, eyes narrowing, "I've made my decision, ten years ago." She said sternly, sheathing her sword once more. 

"Good call." He chuckled, "Now, hunt down--"

Bursting into laughter she stepped forward, "you think my decision is you? No. I stand with the Obsidian Kingdom and its King. But no matter how much I may hate you, it is not my right to kill you. That privileged belongs to another." Shadows began moving beside her, taking solid form as Reaper. "I'm just here to take care of the soldiers." 

"So be it." He hissed drawing out his sword, unclipped his cloak, allowing it to fall to the floor. "Guards, kill her, but leave him to me." 

Chuckling, she shot forward, sword drawn, while he shifted into shadow, chasing after the King. 


	40. Clash of Kingdoms

Taking over the distraction of the soldiers, she spent a moment just blocking each one of their attacks. Of course she had gone through similar training these men did, so she just needed to focus on that, remember her training and retaliate. Sliding her blade around another, she managed to easily disarm him, spun and cut down across his chest, dropping one. Using the armor along her forearm, she ducked her head, brushing the armor against the bottom of another blade, knocking it out of the way. As she did, she rose the blade in her hand, stopping an attack from hitting her. 

Using the brief second, she grabbed a dagger from her thigh, she spun moving from a lethal stab but managed a return. The dagger finding its way into a chest of that same soldier. Two more to go. As one ran up behind her she put a full force kick into his chest, sending him flying backwards, took the moment to block another sword and slice through him as she did the first. The last stood and rushed towards her, idiotically, all she had to do was spin, the tip of her sword cleanly cutting along his neck. He dropped, now leaving her alone, she took the brief peace to catch her breath. Only to hear more rushing in her direction. 

"Alright," she took another deep breath and prepared herself for another battle. 

Further in the room, two two were crossing blades, seeming to be evenly matched. Each sword clashing hard against one another, each going one another without any hesitation. 

The door burst open and more soldiers appeared, all without seals and she smiled, "More?"

One nodded, "we've spread the word, it's quickly moving through the kingdom, each that are loyal are telling another. Citizens are evacuating, guarded by soldiers who are loyal to the Shadow King. Others are fighting to keep the soldiers from this room."

"Good. Make sure no soldiers come in here. This fight is between them and it needs to remain that way." 

"Yes ma'am." They roared in unison, taking a defensive perimeter around the doors. 

Quickly moving towards the giant hole in the wall, she leaned out and searched the skies for the two dragons, finding them locked in a heated battle. Fire scorched the air around them, the would tackle and claw at each other. Why was it turning out like this? They didn't need to fight, they were supposed to be helping one another. What was going on? 

She looked over at Reaper, watching as their blades crossed, sparking before he kicked him hard in the chest, sending the Ivory king rolling along the ground. 

"Reaper, Azrail's in trouble."

"Go." he called out and she nodded running out of the room. 

She avoided as many fights as she could, quickly killing those that got in her way. Jumping through a window, she rolled onto a rooftop below, moved back to her feet and continued running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. 

Making it to the high wall, she shouted out his name, knowing certain enough he couldn't hear her. She focused her energy and prayed, "Azrail, hear me. How can I help you?"

"The spell is deep within his mind." He replied. "I can't break through to him."

"Bring me to him." She said, certain somehow she could help. 

"Brace yourself and be ready to grab onto whatever you can hold." She stood tall and waited, suddenly feeling cold, she saw the shadows wrapping around her feet. In an instant, they covered her completely. When the light returned, she was sliding down the back of the dragon and panicked. Quickly moving to grab the edge of his wing to stop from falling, she held firm, steadying herself. 

"I need to get to him." She shouted moving to climb up his back, holding onto one of his horns. She ducked from a breath of fire that scorched past the side of the dragon. 

"When I tell you to, jump." He thought to her and she nodded, readying herself to jump towards the dragon. fighting every urge to look down and see how far the land was beneath them if she had failed the jump. "Jump!" He shouted and she launched herself forward, coasting through the air towards the white dragon.


	41. Battle for the Throne

Within the throne room, the two were never seeming to get any closer to killing one another. Everytime the Ivory King thought he might have had it won, Reaper would shift into shadows and avoid an attack. 

This only proved to anger the Ivory King, "Enough games, Gabriel! No power, no magic, we finish this like men!"

"You never did. You surrounded my Kingdom, filled the throne room with your men. I was left to fend for myself. Me against you and your men. I had no chances and you knew that." He hissed, fists tightening around the hilts of his blades. "Then you forced a decision upon NaMara you knew she couldn't make." 

Jack laughed, "of course I did. To test her loyalty. She belonged to another Kingdom, was wanted by that same Kingdom." He stood wiping his mouth. "I needed to know if she truly wanted to be here, or be sent back. I certainly could've used her to gain a partnership with the Elvish Kingdom. Imagine if I would've taken over your kingdom with the Elvish at my back. I would've had no need to take all of your people, I would've just slaughtered them all." 

His anger mounted, shadows began dancing along the edges of the blades. "You're an insane man, set out only for power. Uncaring for the lives around you."

"It's the job of a King to gain power, a power you should've sought out, if only you had taken a similar path, maybe would your Kingdom would still be standing." 

Anger finally soared through every fiber of his being, shadows burst around his blades and he charged forward, swinging out for him. When the Ivory king rose his sword, it snapped into pieces the moment their swords clashed. He brought his other sword down, slashing down upon the other. However, the Ivory King jumped backwards, falling as he did. 

"What was the point? What power did you gain from destroying the lives of thousands of people?" Reaper yelled walking towards him. 

"It was a show of power, to show all kingdoms I was not to be tested, that my kingdom would stand superior than all others. No one dared to touch me after your kingdom fell." He replied watching as he approached. 

But Reaper dropped one of his sword, grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "I am going to kill you as slowly as I can. I promise you that." He hissed throwing him across the room. Picking up his blade, he sheathed both of them at his side and walked over to him again. Picking him up once more, this time by the throat, he did not hesitate to clasp his hand tight around, blocking his air flow. As the claws on his hand dug deep into his flesh, he watched him struggle for air before he pressed the claws on his opposite hand into his side, just barely digging into his skin. 

Slowly, he pushed his claws in deeper, and only hummed contently at the screams the lesser made. As he lifted his eyes to the window behind the Ivory King, he saw the hole in which Azrail made, then begun to carry him over towards it, only pushing his claws further in as they moved.


	42. Aerial Battle

Outside high in the sky, she flew through the air, thinking she might not have jumped far enough, but Ocarus moved towards Azrail and it allowed her to land on his neck. She squirmed a moment, before catching a spike on his back and managed to steady herself. Calming her nerves she began moving towards his head, keeping a tight hold on him as much as she could. 

The two dragons were relentless against one another, but having known she was atop his back, Azrail tried to lead Ocarus on a chase. All in hopes that he would steady enough for her to do whatever it was she was going to do. As she made it to his neck, she noticed a golden collar, adorned with all sorts of gems. Normally she would've passed this off as anything but she felt something from the collar. 

It was an uncomforting energy, it set an uneasy emotion through her, made her stomach turn. Understanding little of magic, she didn't know what was so special about this collar, but she knew it was the cause of the dragons pain. 

Grabbing onto the collar, she began to turn it, using all of her strength to rotate it and find the lock that held it together. Ocarus felt the pressure and roared, whipping through the air to try and buck her off of him. Noticing this, Azrail spun and dived towards him.

"Hold onto something!" He warned her, only giving her a split second to hold onto the dragon for dear life as they two collided. Sliding off the side of the dragon upon impact, she managed a hold on the dragons shoulder with her foot, her two hands holding onto the collar. 

Azrails saw her struggling and moved in close, grabbing onto Ocarus' neck, giving her an extra foot hold so she could push herself up onto his neck once more. Before Ocarus could do any more damage to the other, Azrail dropped off of him and came back in for another attack. 

Once back ontop, she saw Azrail had shifted the collar just enough that the lock now sat right at her. She took a dagger out and pierced into the collar, which Ocarus felt and roaed violently. He whipped around, slamming into Azrail, throwing him down towards the ground and jerked trying to knock her off, but he felt another sharp pierce in the collar so he jerked more violently. She struggled to remain on him but aimed her shot, "Once more..." she whispered and slammed her dagger in. 

The collar snapped off, plummeting to the ground. She felt a sudden flair of pain, not from herself, but from the Dragon beneath her. It was sharp, a pierce, almost like a spear through the hear and the dragon reacted by roaring so loud she was forced to cover her ears. It shook the grounds, the kingdom and she swore her heart burst at the pressure of the sound. Ocarus fell from the sky, causing her to go down with him. She separated from the dragon and opened her eyes during the plummet. 

She saw Azrail had slammed into the ground, dug up the ground as he slid and as he heard the sound. Shaking his head, as if to brush off any of the pain he felt he saw the two falling from the sky and he panicked, running along the ground, wings spread and ready to jump. Slowly her eyes closed, ready for whatever happened. 


	43. Death Comes For All

Reaper now stood, holding the Ivory King out the hole, ready to watch him drop to his death. His side was still bleeding, and badly by the looks of it. Scanning the crowd below, he saw the people that had amassed, both soldiers and civilians alike.

"You can't do it." Jack coughed. "To cause pain to so many people." 

"I've been the villan long enough." He replied looking over at him. "And they will know I only killed you because of the injustice of the Obsidian Kingdom. You did this to yourself." 

"Even after you kill me, another will take my place." 

"Whether they are better or worse is not my problem, if they should threaten my home as you did, threaten my people, I will kill them as well." He hissed tightening his grip on his neck. "Now, my--" A horrendous roar shook through the kingdom and he shuddered, struggling to keep from dropping the Ivory King, not just yet. 

When the roar ended, he looked over to see Ocarus fall from the sky, alongside him, a small figure falling alongside him. "NaMara?" He whispered softly, fear rising through his body.

"Looks like we both lose." Jack laughed.

Anger returned and he dropped the King, not bothering to watch him fall to his certain death. Instead, he shifted into shadows and shot through the air, rushing straight towards the falling figures, unsure if he was even fast enough. 

He noticed Azrail running along the ground, moving to catch up with the two, he saw him jump, beating his wings and reached for her. Both dragons then collided into the ground and rolled, kicking up dust along the way. 

Taking solid form, Reaper was forced to wait until the dust had settled before he could see that Azrail had balled up on the ground, clutching what he assumed to be her against his chest. He ran past Ocarus and right over to Azrail as the dragon began to move. He watched as Azrails wings lowered, not against his body, but to the ground, and he sensed something in the air, something he didn't like. 

Hearing the footsteps, Azrails turned his head to see Reaper rushing over to him and carefully lowered the body to the ground stepping back. As Reaper made it to his side, he noticed Azrail hung his head, but remained close by. 

Dust settled and he saw her laying on the ground, not moving, so he cursed and ran, sliding to get to her side. Shouting her name, he lifted her up just enough to look her over, to hold her close. 

"Wake up, please, wake up." He begged softly, removing the mask and scale covering her eye. "Not like this..." 

"Gabriel?" She whispered softly, his heart stopped as he looked down at her. "I..."

"Shh, don't talk. We'll get you help, we'll--"

"It's okay." Though coughed just barely, not able to get any air, blood splattered on her lips. "It was my choice."

"It was a stupid choice!" He retorted looking her over once more, trying to desperately figure out if he could fix this somehow.  

"Did you kill him?" She asked. 

"Yes. But don't fret over that, we have to get you help, have to figure out how to..." Trailing off he brushed off the blood from her face. "I can't lose you like this."

"You won't." Smiling, she moved her arm to his forearm, in a dying attempt to hold him. "I'll always be by your side." 

"Not like this..." 

"It's okay." She repeated, her hand loosening grip on his arm. "I'm happy, with you, I found love. So, thank you." Her breath weakened, the final few words, fading out beyond full recognition. Her hand slipped off of his arm, and he pulled her closer, burying his face into her neck, hiding all emotion from the eyes of the Dragons who stood nearby, the people who moved in to see what had happened. 

All was silent as he cried, fearful of letting her go, not believing the fact that her chest wasn't rising and falling like it always did. That as the minutes passed, the warmth faded from her body. 

"King." A voice said softly and he rose his head to look over at Azrail and Ocarus who stood side by side, blocking the sight from the eyes of the villagers. He cleared the tears off of his face and stood, carrying her body with him. "We will bury her as we do dragons, if that is what you wish."

"No, we bring her home, send her off the way of honor." He said softly looking down at her. The two dragons bowed their heads and moved out of the way, exposing thousands of people standing there, who all moved to bow at the sight of him. He walked forward and stood before the crowd. "We're going home. All of us." He said to the crowd but kept his eyes locked on her. 

A small group of people moved from the crowd towards him, offering help. He was apprehensive of course, but they assured to take care of her. So he allowed them to take her, allowed them to care for the body, and as they traveled back towards the castle, he kept the cart carrying her body close. 

Along the travel, Ocarus and Azrail always close by, he never spoke. Only taking the silence as a time to mourn during the ride. 

On a night just before the castle, Ocarus landed beside him, walking nearby. "King," He started carefully. "I'm sorry for what happened that day."

"It wasn't your fault Ocarus, you weren't yourself. The Ivory King is the one to blame for this." He responded softly. "I only hope he suffers for an eternity for this."

"I'm quite certain he will." Ocarus replied looking over at Azrail. "The God of Death will see to that, I'm sure. However, I will be of service to you and your kingdom while you rebuild. I will then return to the Ivory Kingdom and watch over, I'll see to it no tyrant ever sits on the throne again." 

Reaper looked over at the white dragon and only bowed his head. Taking that as a sign, Ocarus hopped back into the sky and followed along with Azrail. 

Once back at the kingdom, a service was held. Not only for NaMara, but for all those who had fallen. Both a decade past and the final battle. The following day, repairs begun on the kingdom, returning it to its former glory. Every person putting in everything they could into the kingdom. 


	44. Epilogue

Two long years passed by, Ocarus had returned to the Ivory Kingdom and took over its leadership. Making certain no one would threaten rule ever again. The kingdom began to prosper, trading wealth and supplies with the Obsidian Kingdom, the two finally becoming allies. 

The Obsidian Kingdom had been rebuilt, better than it was in the past. Azrail remained within the kingdom, accepting tributes and protecting the Kingdom from any who would threaten it. Every year, on the day of the death of the Ivory King, a festival was had. In honor of those that were lost, a day Azrail assured those souls would return for the day and stand beside family and friends. It was those days, Gabriel remained amongst his people, afraid to be alone with his thoughts, though he would leave his own tributes. The single scale, an idol of Azrail and a single red flower. 

One night, he traveled back into the forests he had met her, wandered through them searching for the hut she stayed in. Seeing the glow of the fire, he moved towards it, dismounting his horse upon entry of the clearing.

"Is that him?" A voice whispered. 

"He's a king again." A second responded.

"He looks so different." 

"He is different."

"May we skip the games, twins?" Gabriel smirked, "I bring gifts." At the word 'gifts' the two twins emerged from their hiding spot and rushed over to him. "I'm sure you two have heard by now, yes?" Instantly, they frowned, but nodded. "I'm sorry for what had happened, had I any chance of preventing it, I would have." He finished kneeling down to their level. "I hope you forgive me."

"It wasn't your fault, sir." The girl said lightly. 

"It was the Ivory King, we know. But she's been avenged, so she sleeps blissfully!" The boy responded, smiling brightly.

"Indeed." He chuckled, "but I owe her some back payments, so I'll pass them onto you and your family here." The soldiers with him moved over a cart with several bags of coins. "Or, instead of only the gold, you move into the kingdom join my family. All of you can live in the castle and I'll take care of you." 

Their eyes lit up, "do you mean it sir?" They asked in unison.

"It's the least I can do, after everything." He replied moving back to his feet. 

"Alright, we'll do it!" They said in unison once more.

"I'll go get brothers and sisters." The girl said rushing inside.

"I'll saddle the horses!" The boy said rushing towards the stable. 

Chuckling, Gabriel looked over at his men, "help them." They bowed their heads and moved after the kids helping them pack their things and clear our the hut. Loading everything onto the cart, the six kids mounted the horses and headed back towards the Kingdom. 

As the time passed, the kingdom only grew and his heart weighed heavy. He refused to sleep, knowing well she would haunt him, he'd have to relive that moment all over again. It was his own curse and he knew it. 

To the west, a turmoil began to grow. They knew the Dragons had risen again, knew the dragonkin was dead and knew what happened in the Ivory kingdom. This all sat unwell within the Elvish Kingdom and they were making preparations.


End file.
